Un nuevo mundo
by Crhismas-Machine
Summary: El cielo siempre había sido de un color azul cristalino…o lo fue hasta que se tiñó de rojo sangre. Una maquina puede tener sentimientos? Una maquina nos enseñara el valor de vivir y luchar.
1. Prologo

**Bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto espero que les sea de su agrado, la historia es algo pequeña**

**Esta historia que comenzare sera un semi-crossover con Terminator/Naruto, el trama es casi similar al de Terminator pero no por completo, quiero ademas dejar claro que no estoy haciendo plagio del trama original, ya que a este le pertene a James Cameron, solo tome prestado a los personajes de Naruto y parte del trama de Terminator.**

**Una cosa mas, Skynet existe pero no tiene conciencia propia, es controlada por alguien mas, Jhon Connor no aparece en esta historia, las maquinas que aparecen en las peliculas son pocas y la mayoria no son autonomas, solo los Terminator´s que apareceran, lo demas lo inventare yo.**

**Si no te agrada la idea de que haya escrito esto te pido por favor que ni siquiera comiences a leerla, asi nos evitamos las molestias tanto como el leector como el escritor.**

**Antes de comenzar, los capitulos estan titulados por citas biblicas, no es por ser religioso ni nada, solo lo hago por que se me hizo chido.**

**Terminator no me pertenece sino al señor James Cameron y los personajes de Naruto tampoco, sino al señor Masashi Kishimoto. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**En el "mundo nuevo" no habrá ya dolor, ni pena (Apoc 7, 17; 21, 4.)**_

Todavía recuerdo aquellos días en que el mundo podía vivir en paz, aunque no en todas partes. Cuando los niños solían jugar en los parques, riendo, bromeando y corriendo de aquí para haya, todos esos momento que llegue a ver y pude compartir cuando era pequeña, y claro esta también que compartí con mi hijo a su edad, y no solo jugar también contemplar el cielo observando los colores en que cambia.

El azul siempre fue mi favorito, por que me indicaba que vivíamos en presente, el día, la vida misma; que dios nos regalaba un día mas que vivir y compartir con los demás, nuestros seres amados, amigos y porque no recordar también a los que se habían adelantado a dejar aquel mundo, ver el cielo junto con mi hijo era lo que mas no encantaba hacer juntos observar las nubes descifrando la forma que llegaban a obtener, ver las aves surcar el cielo, y al atardecer poder ver el fin del día mezclándose con la llegada de la noche.

Pero como dije el azul siempre fue mi favorito, ya que al ver el cielo me hacia recordarlo a Él, la persona de la cual me enamore y me hizo feliz aun así después de que se fue, siempre recordare su gran sonrisa, su voluntad de hierro, El que nunca conoció el concepto de 'Rendirse', y seguir adelante no importaba el obstáculo, pero mas el amor que me dio aunque fue por poco tiempo supe salir adelante gracias a mis amigos y a mi actual esposo.

Ojala que las nuevas generaciones puedan conocer todo lo que yo viví, esta ahora en nuestras manos darles un mejor futuro que el que nosotros llegamos a tener volver a reír, amar, se felices, llorar pero de amor y felicidad pero principalmente vivir, vivir como lo hacíamos antes una vida calmada tranquila, pero para alcanzar esto tenemos que sobrevivir primero…

Sobrevivir, a este mundo que se hundió en la violencia, la guerra, el hambre, la codicia de PODER; principalmente el hombre siempre ha buscado la forma de sobrevivir desde tiempos remotos poco a poco lo fue logrando, satisfaciendo sus necesidades básicas y vivir cómodamente, pero así como fue evolucionando también fue creciendo la necesidad de tener poder mas que otro, primero consiguiendo y adueñarse de tierras antes que otros, después el liderar un grupo, luego un pueblo, una ciudad, una nación y ahora… el mundo. Claro esta habían personas que se negaban ser manejados por otros en el plan de político lo cual trajo en consecuencias los desacuerdos e inconformidades desatándose así la única forma de destruir el hombre a su semejante… la Guerra.

La Guerra una de las formas de destrucción masiva, que trae consigo al ángel de la muerte que toma todo a su paso no importa quienes sean niños, mujeres y hombres, con Él no se puede hablar, negociar o razonar, solo escapar de Él y pedir a Dios que nos permita ver un nuevo amanecer…

Ahora ya han pasado 25 años desde que nació mi hijo, 26 años desde que Él se fue, 20 años del comienzo de las disputas de poder, 15 años desde que Madara declaro la guerra al mundo, 10 años que el mundo perdió y Madara obtuvo poder absoluto, 7 años que los Hyuga se resistieron y se unió parte del mundo, como fue Estados unidos, España, Francia y Polonia, 5 años que esos países dejaron de existir ya que fueron destruidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desatado el primer ataque nuclear con esos países, el catorce de agosto del 2019, así mostrando Madara su gran poder. Yo me uní a la resistencia después de la catástrofe en esos países, mi hijo también forma parte de ella, solo que ahora nos escondemos de ese lugar que alguna vez llamamos mundo, vivimos debajo de el donde nadie nos vea, en estos años Madara a logrado manipular y controlar al mundo a su antojo que ahora somos perseguidos por toda la gente que sirve para El, aun así hay gente que es consiente de cómo vive pero se niegan a enfrentarlo por miedo, al igual que todo ser humano también nosotros compartimos ese sentimiento en la resistencia, muchos de los renegados están esparcidos por el mundo yo dirijo el equipo 8 al sur de lo que era Estados unidos en la frontera con México, mi hijo esta en el equipo 10 escondidos en Alemania y no he sabido mas noticias de El durante 3 meses, no se que haya pasado solo ruego a dios que este bien, mi esposo también se unió a la resistencia solo que el permanece como "desaparecido" junto con la teniente Tsunade en un nuevo plan contra Madara, aunque me he llegado a informar que un descendiente de Madara se unió a nosotros, tengo entendido que se llama Itachi Uchiha y se encuentra en Japón escondido, jamás nos dimos cuenta que ese apellido traería el terror y el infierno a la tierra, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta antes?, teníamos a uno de su sangre con nosotros pero fue asesinado con crueldad junto con su familia, jamás lo perdonare por llevarse a un amigo, hermano que llegue a querer.

Hace poco el líder de la resistencia fue asesinado por uno de los hombres de Madara, pero dejo descendientes dos hijas, Hanabi e Hinata Hyuga, pero fueron desaparecidas poco después del asesinato, según Orochimaru otro de los Tenientes, Hanabi fue vista por ultima ves en un pueblo de los Andes en sur-América, mi misión es encontrarla y mantenerla viva, mientras Hinata podría estar en Japón pero eso no lo se con exactitud, deben sobrevivir a esta guerra y liderar la resistencia a como de lugar, se que Madara ya se entero de los lugartenientes del antiguo líder, y también estará buscándolas…

De ellas dependerá mantener la lucha contra aquel hombre, se que no será fácil pero luchare con todas mis fuerzas para volver a ver aquel cielo azul que se volvió frio y gris, y cambiar este nuevo mundo por otro mejor…

Yo Sakura Haruno combatiré hasta el último de mis alientos… hasta el final.

* * *

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, agradesco a A.C. Akasuna por su apoyo y ayuda y tambien a Viicovic por su ayuda, gracias.**


	2. Proverbios 29:22

**Bueno aqui esta el primer capitulo despues de un tiempo al fin pude publicarla, motivos o excusas fueron que tanto el trabajo y el estudio me absorbio tiempo aqui les dejo la continuacion espero que sea de su agrado, gracias.**

**Esta historia sera un semi-crossover con Terminator/Naruto, el trama es casi similar al de Terminator pero no por completo, quiero ademas dejar claro que no estoy haciendo plagio del trama original, ya que a este le pertene a James Cameron, solo tome prestado a los personajes de Naruto y parte del trama de Terminator.**

**Una cosa mas, Skynet existe pero no tiene conciencia propia, es controlada por alguien mas, Jhon Connor no aparece en esta historia, las maquinas que aparecen en las peliculas son pocas y la mayoria no son autonomas, solo los Terminator´s que apareceran, lo demas lo inventare yo.**

**Si no te agrada la idea de que haya escrito esto te pido por favor que ni siquiera comiences a leerla, asi nos evitamos las molestias tanto como el leector como el escritor.**

**Terminator no me pertenece sino al señor James Cameron y los personajes de Naruto tampoco, sino al señor Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El hombre iracundo suscita contiendas, y el furioso comete muchas transgresiones. (Proverbios 29:22)**_

27 de abril de 1998

En un hotel abandonado ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad de Barcelona España, un hombre se escondía entre las sombras que ya hacían dentro del edificio por la llegada de la noche, entre las paredes se podía observar que el hombre corría como si de una presa escapara de su depredador se tratara, solo que Él no era exactamente una presa cualquiera, se trataba de un hombre ya perseguido años atrás, siempre escondiendo su rastro, pero esta vez no ocurrió así, ¿su pecado?, el contaminar a la sociedad con sangre, matando, traficando y siendo uno de los criminales mas buscados, principalmente al norte de Europa, su nombre intimidaba con solo oírlo, claro se tenia entendido que Él era uno de los tantos criminales mas peligrosos, pero había mas intención por su captura, el cual era que tenia información de una organización llamada Akatsuki, dicha organización llevaba pocos años en ser conocida ante el mundo, ellos mismos manejaban el narcotráfico en el mundo, tenían pequeñas alianzas con los grupos guerrilleros en el Salvador, parte de África y en otras partes, pero también se sospechaba que tenían poder político en Japón, la identidad del líder era un misterio hasta la fecha, ni siquiera otros grupos u organizaciones conocían el paradero de este.

Antonio Cortez, siempre se salía con la suya, pero ahora no tenia escapatoria, se mantuvo escondido en uno de los cuarto ya viejos, de aquel hotel abandonado, mientras escuchaba unas pisadas que se acercaban hacia Él, se podían escuchar 3 pares de pies a lo lejos, su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal y transpiraba mas de lo normal, todo su traje formal negro estaba hecho un desastre, además, de haber sido herido de bala en su brazo derecho, se podía ver que parte de su traje estaba manchado de sangre y tierra, su pelo largo y ondulado se adhería en su cara por el exceso de sudor, se encontraba cansado jamás se había encontrado con unos policías tan persistentes, y tampoco había oído de ellos, aquel trió se acercaba mas que otros a Él.

A lejos de el en otra habitación se encontraba aquel trió, que le había dado batalla a Antonio…

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto el mas grande de los tres.

-Tranquilo estoy pensando- contesto la única chica que se encontraba ahí.

-Lamento apresurarte pero hoy quiero cenar temprano- dijo el otro de los tres.

-No me presiones Naruto…- dijo la chica refiriéndose a su compañero –Bien lo tengo- termino de decir.

-Habla- dijo el mayor de todos

-Bien, como saben Cortez se encuentra en la habitación al fondo del pasillo…- los otros dos asintieron –Haremos algo sencillo, Naruto…- llamo la atención de su compañero- Tú te entraras a la habitación y lo detendrás, mientras Sasuke y yo te cubrimos- finalizo.

-¿Y porque yo hago la tarea difícil?- se quejo Naruto.

-Porque eres el loco del equipo, y por que nadie te quiere- dijo Sasuke.

-Basta, prepárense- Ordeno la chica.

Los tres se preparan, Naruto fue el primero en salir y entrar a la habitación consecutiva a la que se encontraba anteriormente, mientras Sasuke se escondía en la habitación que se encontraba frente a la de Sakura, los dos se encontraban atentos a los movimientos de la ultima habitación.

-Listos- dijo Sakura en voz baja, los otros asentían con la cabeza.

Hizo una señal para seguir con el plan, hasta que el ruido de una ametralladora los puso mas alerta a cubrirse…

-¡Valla, si que sois unos cabrones!- grito Cortez seguido de volver a disparar – ¡Jamás me atraparan!-

-¡Ríndete, no tienes por donde escapar!- grito Sakura.

- ¡Así que la perra me quiere dar ordenes! -contesto Cortez- ¡No me hagan reír, nadie a podido atraparme y por mi se pueden ir a la mierda Tú y los otros dos cabrones que te acompañan! -

-¡Ahora!- ordeno Sakura.

Naruto salió de su escondite hacia la ultima habitación, mientras Sasuke y Sakura lo seguían con arma en mano, Naruto estaba por entrar, hasta que Antonio se ponía en el marco de la puerta, y con su arma en mano comenzó a disparar, Naruto logro entrar a una habitación, esta era la penúltima habitación, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a disparar, al igual se cubrían del ataque de su enemigo.

-¡Ya les dije que no lo harán!- grito el sujeto.

- ¡Naruto! , ¡¿Estas bien?! - pregunto Sakura.

-¡Si!- contesto.

Naruto se encontraba en el suelo, se puso en pie y observo la habitación en la que se encontraba, las paredes se encontraban deterioradas por el tiempo y la lluvia, la pintura opaca en inflamada, parte del oxido de las vigas de hierro se corría por la pared, y algunas grietas se podían ver, tanto así que con un buen golpe se vendrían abajo…

-¡Eso es!- dijo Naruto, luego se acerco a la pared que daba a la habitación donde se encontraba Cortez, así que comenzó a golpear hasta encontrar un punto débil sobre la pared, hasta que encontró uno –Bien… ¡Antonio, mejor ríndete de una vez!- grito Naruto de nueva cuenta pero como advertencia.

-¡Nunca!- contesto Él, de vuelta comenzó a disparar.

-¡Sakura estoy listo!- aviso a su compañera.

-¿Listo Sasuke?- pregunto la chica a su otro compañero, Él solo asintió con la cabeza -¡Ahora!- grito, luego Sasuke y ella salían de su escondite y a paso lento comenzaron a disparar hacia el marco de la habitación donde se encontraba Antonio.

Naruto al escuchar la voz de su compañera y los disparos, se puso en alerta encontrando la oportunidad perfecta para jugarse la última carta… hasta que vio esa oportunidad, tomo impulso y con toda su fuerza y cuerpo de una sola vez atravesó la pared.

- ¡Pero que de…! - solo eso se escucho de Antonio.

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de disparar, cuando escucharon a aquel hombre gritar, después como algo o alguien era arrojado dentro de la misma habitación, los dos se encontraba en el marco de entrada de la penúltima habitación, hasta que el cuerpo de alguien atravesaba el muro haciendo un segundo hoyo, el cuerpo solo se retorció de dolor mientras salía de otro cuerpo en pie… Sakura ilumino una lámpara de mano, se reconforto en ver al rubio de ojos azules del otro lado.

-Tenias razón, funciono- dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa que solo el sabia dar.

-Buen trabajo Sakura- hablo Sasuke mientras le daba luz a su rostro, su pelo negro y rebelde hacían conjunto con sus ojos negros y piel blanca, todo eso acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que contesto.

Habían terminado su trabajo, desde hace pocos días ellos habían sido llamados por el gobierno de España, pertenecían al servicio secreto, los tres de nacionalidad japonesa.

El primero Naruto Uzumaki de 25 años, el chico de pelo alborotado y rubio, ojos azules y de actitud alegre, siempre se quejaba de ser la carne de cañón en sus misiones, Sasuke Uchiha de 26 años, de ojos negro al igual que su cabello, negro y rebelde, siempre serio y calculador en sus misiones, y Sakura Haruno de 20 años, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, se actitud simple y amable, fría y calculadora en su trabajo, hace poco que había sido asignada como capitán de ese grupo, que a pesar de su edad lo hacia bastante bien. Ya a las afueras de aquel hotel deteriorado se encontraba la policía Española como apoyo, ya habían recibido órdenes, ahora Antonio merecería su sentencia, mientras los otros descansaban y daban los últimos informes de su misión.

-Muy buen trabajo Capitán Haruno- dijo el comandante de la Policía.

-Gracias Jefe- contesto la chica.

-No se preocupen nosotros nos encargaremos con el resto, gracias por su ayuda- agradeció el comandante y se retiro de ahí.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Sakura, te felicito- dijo Sasuke.

-Él tiene razón Sakura, creí que nos llevaría mas tiempo con esto, pero a ti te tomo muy poco- prosiguió el rubio.

-Basta chicos, tampoco lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes- dijo con modestia la peli rosa.

-Bueno será mejor retirarnos- dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba – Creo que nos merecemos un buen descanso y una buena cena-

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto- dijo el serio del equipo.

Los tres tomaron camino hacia un vehículo de la policía, ya que la misma comandancia ofreció sus servicios para comodidad de ellos tres por el trabajo realizado, lo que no sabían ellos tres es que en este capitulo de su carrera marcaria gran parte de sus vidas y en su carrera, sin darse cuenta habían entrado en terreno de una bestia que parecía el mismo demonio y enfrentarían la peor pesadilla de sus vidas.

Ahora en un hotel ya en Barcelona, aquellos tres descansaban después de su larga jornada en el país y el haber terminado su trabajo con éxito, solo esperaban al encargado de haberles pedido la ayuda, el embajador de España Sebastián De la Cruz, para dar informe oficial de los hechos y para despedirse ya que regresarían a su país natal.

-Que bien al fin volvemos a casa- dijo Naruto mientras salía de su habitación con su equipaje.

-Que bien ya nos merecemos un descanso- concordó Sakura que se encontraba en la estancia y con equipaje en mano, y Sasuke presente también con sus pertenencias, todos vestido de forma casual.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?- pregunto extrañado Naruto al ver que su amigo lleva mas de lo normal.

-Solo algunos recuerdos, una guitarra para Hiro, y algo de ropa para Hikari, es todo- contesto Sasuke.

Sasuke era un hombre casado, tenia seis años desde que contrajo nupcias con Hikari luego tuvieron un niño al que llamaron Hiro, su matrimonio y familia lo mantenía en secreto por seguridad y reguardo de sus seres, los únicos que sabían eran pocos.

-Y Tú, ¿No creo que solo regreses con tu ropa?- ahora interrogo el moreno.

-Jajaja- Naruto se rasco la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente –No, llevo un regalo para cierta persona pero es una sorpresa- dijo pensando en su compañera de trabajo.

-Así, ¿Y puedo saber de quien se trata?- pregunto curiosa la chica del equipo, eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera mas nervioso.

-Ah… bueno… yo…- balbuceaba el rubio mientras que su otro compañero sonreía al ver como su amigo se encontraba en aprietos, y como si fuera por devoción divina tocaron el timbre de la entrada principal de la Suite.

-Yo abro- dijo Sakura.

Ella camino hasta la entrada, mientras Naruto pensaba _Salvado por la campana_, Sakura abrió la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba un hombre algo mayor, vestido formalmente con un traje azul marino y corbata, dentro del saco llevaba una camisa blanca que hacia juego con su traje, con zapato negro, su pelo castaño bien peinado, y su tez morena clara lo hace ver todo un personaje.

-Buenos días Señor Sebastián, lo estábamos esperando- saludo Sakura al señor y seguido lo invito pasar.

-Buenos días Señorita Haruno- regreso el saludo a la chica para luego pasar –Bueno días muchachos- Saludo a los otros dos que se encontraban dentro del mismo departamento, los otros solo asintieron con la cabeza –He de decir que estamos en con ustedes y con su país, por el apoyo que nos han dado, estamos en deuda- agradeció el Embajador –Gracias a ustedes estamos un paso mas cerca de poder atrapar a toda esa organización de criminales-.

-Gracias pero no solo lo hicimos nosotros, también el crédito se lo llevan ustedes ya que en ningún momento nos dejaron de apoyar- dijo Sakura con modestia, ya que le avergonzaban esos comentarios, pero siempre contestaba con sinceridad.

-Creo que están ansiosos por regresar a su país, así que no los retrasaré mucho, solo vengo a despedirme de ustedes, estaremos es contacto con la información que saquemos de Antonio- dijo el Embajador.

-Esta bien, entonces nos retiramos Señor- dijo Sakura –Entonces en marcha, Sasuke, Naruto- hablo a sus compañeros, los otros tomaron sus pertenecías junto con las de Sakura y caminaron hacia la salida.

-Hasta luego- se despidió el Embajador.

Los tres salieron de aquel Hotel para tomar un taxi hacia el aeropuerto que los llevaría de regreso a su hogar, Sakura y Naruto hablaban de varias cosas y de la belleza arquitectónica que tenia es país, mientras Sasuke solo escuchaba y observaba a su alrededor, y de cómo decían los otros dos en venir una vez mas pero sin tener que trabajar.

* * *

En Japón

En una residencia con estilo oriental, rodeada de un extenso jardín bien cuidado y a su alrededor con un muro levantado y con un gran equipo de seguridad, ubicada en la ciudad de Osaka, se encontraba, dentro de aquella residencia, un grupo de hombres en una sala, al fondo un escritorio de color caoba, bastante elegante, y atrás de ella un asiento de cuero, en el otro lado del escrito se encontraba cinco hombres todos vestidos formalmente, esperando ordenes del hombre que se encontraba en aquel asintió de cuero mientras les daba la espalda, la habitación no tenia mucha iluminación y conservaba un ambiente tranquilo pero no confortante ya que cuando eran llamados por "Él" era para ser reprendidos o para seguir una orden dictada por ese hombre.

-Así que nuestro hombre de España fue capturado… ¿Eh?- pregunto aquel hombre escondido en las sombras, su vos era grave y gruesa con tono intimidante.

-Es correcto Señor- contesto un hombre de pelo corto Naranja y von varias perforaciones en la cara- Pero créame el no habla…- iba a proseguir pero fue interrumpido.

-Yo no "creo" en nada- dijo con voz tétrica "El" –Encárgate del Él Pein, no quiero que hable y asegúrate quienes están involucrados en su captura y elimínalos- ordeno.

-Sus captores son tres policías de aquí de Japón, no será difícil encontrarlos- hablo otro de los hombres reunidos.

-Entonces encárgate de ellos Uchiha, no me falles o Tú y tu familia lo pagaran – sentencio.

-No te preocupes Hermano- contesto aquel que se había ofrecido.

-Eso espero, eliminen a Antonio y sus carceleros antes que nada, luego encuentres a esos tres y elimínenlos, y no dejen pistas- aseguro a todos sus hombres –Y Fugaku confió en ti- volteo su silla y miro aquel hombre de cabellera larga y negra como asentía con la cabeza.

-No por nada soy el secretario de defensa del país- contesto este mientras sonreía con maldad.

* * *

En El aeropuerto en Osaka

Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke desabordaban del avión , ya dentro del aeropuerto caminaron hacia la salida, cada uno con sus pertenencias, Naruto quejándose de lo incomodo que había sido el viaje, a lo que Sakura solo decía que como era posible si en todo el camino estuvo dormido, y Sasuke solo escuchaba como siempre.

-¡Papá!- se escucho entre el ruido que hacia la gente que iba y venia -¡Papá!- volvió es cuchar el Uchiha, así que comenzó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que vio el dueño de esa voz, un pequeño de cinco años de cabello negro, ojos azul marino, tez blanca y vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones cortos negros, y zapato deportivo, el pequeño al verlo corrió hacia Él, Sasuke dejo a un lado sus cosas y se inclino a recibirlo -¡Papá llegaste!- dijo el pequeño cuando salto a los brazos de su padre.

-Ya estoy aquí Hiro- dijo Sasuke mientras lo levantaba y abrazaba, eso capto la atención de sus otros acompañantes.

-Hola Hiro, ¿No piensas saludarme?- pregunto la peli rosa, luego Sasuke se giro y paso a Hiro a los brazos de Sakura –Pero mira que guapo estas- eso hizo que el pequeño se sonrojara.

-Hola campeón- saludo Naruto al pequeño y dedicando un sonrisa.

-Sakura, Naruto los extrañe- dijo el pequeño con emoción.

-¿Y a tu padre no?- pregunto Sasuke con falso enojo.

-También- contesto el infante.

-Yo también te extrañe querido- dijo una voz femenina lo que hizo que Sasuke se girara hacia a ella.

-Hikari- solo pronuncio eso para ver a su esposa, una mujer de ojos como los de su hijo, alta, de tez blanca, cabello negro y largo pero estaba hecha en una trenza, vestía pantalones negros un suéter rojo y zapato negro.

-Bienvenido a casa- dijo ella, luego Sasuke se acerco y la beso con ternura.

-Que asco- dijo el pequeño al observar como se besaban sus progenitores mientras los otros dos reían por el comentario, luego Sasuke y su esposa se separaron.

-Naruto, Sakura bienvenidos a casa- le dio la bienvenida a los amigos de su esposo y ahora amigos cercanos a la familia –Vamos, deben estar exhaustos por el viaje- dijo Hikari.

La familia Uchiha y sus otros dos acompañantes salieron del aeropuerto, Hikari y Sakura hablaban de su estadía en España y de cómo les había ido en su trabajo, claro omitía algunas cosas para no preocupar a la esposa de su mejor amigo, por lo tanto los otros dos adultos hablaban con el pequeño, de cómo Hiro soñaba que algún día seria como su padre o inclusive mejor que Él y que Sakura seria su futura esposa, algo que incomodo al rubio al principio pero dejo de darle importancia que solo eran fantasías del pequeño.

Sakura caminaba ya en el estacionamiento junto con los demás, hasta que algo perturbo su corazón, haciendo que se detuviera en pie, y miraba a su alrededor que todo se detenía un escalofrió paso por su espalda estremeciéndola aun mas, seguido comenzó a escuchar los llantos de un niño como llorando de dolor y desesperación, después un disparo eso hizo que se girara a buscar el causante.

-Sakura- hablo Hikari sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué… paso?- pregunto mirando a Hikari y los demás, ante eso todos la miraron de forma rara, como si de un monstruo se tratara.

-Te quedaste atrás y con la mirada perdida- contesto Hikari -¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto con preocupación.

Sakura se llevo una mano a la frente como queriendo olvidar y a la vez recordar lo que le había pasado, respiro hondó y volvió la vista hacia sus amigos –No es nada, creo que es la fatiga del viaje- contesto para no preocuparlos mas, así que siguieron su camino, pero Sakura se detuvo, y giro su vista al cielo, _-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-_ se pregunto a si misma, veía que algunas nubes negras comenzaban a tapar los rayos del sol _–Se aproxima una __**Gran tormenta**_ – pensó mientras se nublaba por completo, pero lo que no sabia es que esa tormenta no seria como cualquier otra que viene y se va, sino que era el principio de un gran desastre…

* * *

**Les agradesco la espera y el que lo hayan leido y disfrutado, se que no soy un buen escritor pero intento inpregnar lo que imagino con las palabras que puedo, Si gustan dejar sus comentarios seran bien recibidos.**

**De antemano agradezo la ayuda a A.C. Akasuna por su ayuda y a Viicovic, aunque no sean oficialmente Betas y porque me ayudan como pueden.**

**Tambien agradezo a los leectores que se tomaron su tiempo en leer y a los que dejaron su comentario, los proximos los contestare lo mas rapido. Gracias.**


	3. Juan 6, 54 Parte 1

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo despues de un tiempo , motivos o excusas fueron que tanto el trabajo me absorbio tiempo aqui les dejo la continuacion espero que sea de su agrado, gracias.**

**Esta historia sera un semi-crossover con Terminator/Naruto, el trama es casi similar al de Terminator pero no por completo, quiero ademas dejar claro que no estoy haciendo plagio del trama original, ya que a este le pertene a James Cameron, solo tome prestado a los personajes de Naruto y parte del trama de Terminator.**

**Una cosa mas, Skynet existe pero no tiene conciencia propia, es controlada por alguien mas, Jhon Connor no aparece en esta historia, las maquinas que aparecen en las peliculas son pocas y la mayoria no son autonomas, solo los Terminator´s que apareceran, lo demas lo inventare yo.**

**Si no te agrada la idea de que haya escrito esto te pido por favor que ni siquiera comiences a leerla, asi nos evitamos las molestias tanto como el leector como el escritor.**

**Terminator no me pertenece sino al señor James Cameron y los personajes de Naruto tampoco, sino al señor Masashi Kishimoto. **

**-**Dialogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

_**El que come de mi carne y bebe de mi sangre vive de vida eterna y yo lo resucitare el ultimo **__**día (Juan 6, 54).**_

27 de Julio de 1998

El tiempo siguió su camino por el camino de la vida, no se detenía ni siquiera en ver lo que dejaba a su paso, habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde el evento en España, ahora todos aquellos tres permanecían en Japón, su país natal, trabajando con un poco mas de calma pero este día no era como cualquier otro, sino que en esta fecha era especial por cierta persona, era el aniversario del nacimiento de Sasuke Uchiha claro él no gustaba en celebrarlo pero si recordar que ese era su día, así que hacia su rutina normal como otro cualquier día del calendario, pero había personas que no pensaban igual como su esposa Hikari y su alegre amigo Naruto, a ellos les gustaba celebrarlo aunque no fuera en grande pero bien acompañado, según decía Naruto cada año a su callado compañero y este año no seria la excepción.

Una semana antes…

Sasuke había sido llamado por Sakura con el pretexto para revisar el informe de un caso sencillo que habían terminado hace días, también Sakura había estado involucrada con aquel par mientras tanto Naruto e Hikari habían acordado en verse en un café en el centro de la ciudad de Osaka cerca del lugar donde trabajan para así poner en acuerdo para la fecha esperada.

-Hola Naruto- saludo Hikari al rubio que llegaba al local de café.

-Hikari- contesto el saludo al verla mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¿Pensé que no vendrías, porque la demora?- pregunto Hikari en cuanto Naruto se situó donde ella se encontraba.

-Lo que paso es que el necio de tu esposo no quería ir con Sakura, y pues hubiera sospechado… pero démonos prisa porque no tardara en sospechar en donde estoy- dijo Naruto.

-Bien, entonces este es el plan- contesto ella – El próximo lunes me encargo de él, y lo llevo a la casa de campo en cuanto termine su turno – dijo Hikari.

-Exacto, nosotros ya estaremos ahí para cuando ustedes lleguen y no te preocupes por Hiko, Sakura dijo que ella se encarga- dijo Naruto, pero una duda vino a su mente - ¿Me imagino que tienes la cuartada perfecta para que no sospeche verdad?- pregunto a la mujer.

- Si, le diré que iremos a ver a mi madre – contesto Hikari

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura que revisaban con detalle los reportes de su trabajo Sasuke no pudo evitar un escalofrió que recorrió por toda su espalda y que no paso desapercibido por Sakura.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Sakura a su compañero.

-Creo que se avecina algo, o iré a ver a mi suegra- contesto el moreno mas para si cuando de nuevo le volvió a dar otro escalofrió, Sakura solo lo miro extrañada y con una ceja levantada.

-Eso suena lógico, no creo que sospeche nada – dijo Naruto.

-Si lo mismo creo, entonces así es como queda- dijo Hikari.

Hablaron para concluir detalles, hasta que vieron que todo estaba dicho, se despidieron y cada uno salió por su cuenta, Hikari a su hogar y Naruto de nuevo regreso a su lugar de trabajo.

Y así de nuevo el tiempo hizo de las suyas, avanzo tan rápido que había pasado una semana desde los planes de Hikari y Naruto, y el día comenzó tan tranquilo, un día común y corriente pero paso tan rápido que no se había notado, y había llegado la tarde donde el sol ya se ocultaba, Sasuke lo paso tan tranquilo, aunque en todo el día recibió felicitaciones por parte de su familia y amigos de labores, ahora ya fuera de sus deberes laborales se dirigió a su hogar a descansar, salió de su trabajo y abordo su auto, el recorrido también fue tranquilo hasta su casa donde esperaba su familia, pero no solo eso.

Llego y estaciono el auto fuera de la casa, bajo y camino hasta la puerta de su hogar, estaba por abrir cuando la puerta fue abierta desde su interior dejando ver a su esposa vestida casualmente.

-Bienvenido a casa Sasuke- le dio la bienvenida al recién llegado.

-Gracias- para luego darle un beso en los labios como seña de saludo, luego se separo -¿Y porque estas vestida así?- pregunto Sasuke al ver a su esposa con un pescador negro, una blusa verde, zapato sencillo sin tacón y el cabello suelto.

-¿Acaso una no puede recibir a su esposo bien vestida? – pregunto con fingiendo de molestia.

-Claro, pero eso no sucede con frecuencia- dijo Sasuke mientras permanecía fuera de la casa y se cruzaba de brazos -¿Qué traes en mente?- dijo mirando a su esposa con seriedad.

Ella ya conocía esa mirada y esa postura de él, suspiro tranquilamente, no le quedaba de otra no podía mentirle además de que no le salía muy bien así que decidió enfrentarlo con la verdad.

-Bueno no te lo quería decir…- dijo ella, Sasuke solo arqueo una ceja como diciendo _¿Si?_, así que prosiguió –Pero, mi madre llego hoy y quiere que cenemos con ella, se instalo en la casa de campo- termino de decir.

Bien lo había dicho y él había escuchado perfecto y claro, su suegra, cambio de ropa, su suegra, cena, su suegra, instalo, su suegra, ¿Su suegra?, todo estaba perfecto y lo único que no encajaba era su suegra.

-¿Tu madre esta aquí?- pregunto para estar seguro, a lo que ella asintió, bien ahora que mas no encajaba, ¿Instalo en la casa?, entonces quería decir que no se iría tan pronto -¿Y porque no me avisaste que venia hoy, yo la hubiera recogido y llevado a la casa?- _Pero a la de ella, y encerrarla por uno o dos meses, además esa mujer me odia, merece mejor enterrarla pero boca abajo por si se quiere salir se vaya mas al fondo… _pensaba el moreno.

-Perdón, pero fue un imprevisto- se disculpo la mujer.

-No importa, pero creo que Hiko debe estar cansado, y no quiero molestarlo- dijo Sasuke mientras entraba a su hogar y su mujer se giro hacia él, que se detuvo en la estancia.

-¿Hiko?, se fue con ella desde temprano para acompañarla-contesto Hikari con una sonrisa.

Estaba hecho, su PERFECTO DIA culmino en la peor de las desgracias, terminar el día con una cena mal acompañada, ahora no tenia salida, su hijo era la ultima opción para escapar de esa visita sabia que tendría pesadillas después de la cena jamás tuvo una buena relación con la madre de su esposa desde que se habían presentado y que empeoro cuando se caso con Hikari.

Sin mas que discutir la pareja se dirigieron al auto, Sasuke tomo el mando y su esposa el copiloto, tal vez si el conducía podría hacer que el recorrido fuera lo mas lento y se agotara el combustible, o que se averiara el automóvil, en fin esperaba que el cielo lo escuchara y le hiciera un milagro...

* * *

En España…

En un edificio en el centro de Barcelona, para ser precisos era el centro de investigación de España, ahí todo tipo de caso o hecho criminal era investigado, ya fuera que sucedía en el interior del país o fuera, el cual apoyaban a sus países aliados que por lo tanto ahora tenían un solo objetivo, Akatsuki, y quien mas para llevarlos con ellos que Antonio de Cortes, ya llevaba encerrado tres meses, y cada día pasaba por el interrogatorio pero este desistía a decir algo aunque no siempre estaba contestando preguntas o lo mantenían encerrado en cuatro paredes, lo tenían vigilado las veinticuatro horas y hoy una vez mas estaba en la sala muy conocida por él donde le interrogaban, ya era bastante tarde que solo podía deducir que el sol ya se había ocultado permanecía sentado y esposado de pies y manos frente a una mesa y esperaba al que iba hacer el interrogatorio.

La puerta se abrió un hombre entraba con carpeta en mano, vestido de traje gris sin corbata y camisa blanca, pelo castaño y corto, barba de candado y con lentes.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Antonio- saludo el agente mientras entraba al cuarto donde Antonio permanecía sentado y lo seguía con mirada.

-Ja, pierde su tiempo- dijo Antonio -¡Jamás diré nada! ¿Me escucho? ¡NADA!- contesto con enojo, Antonio ya estaba más que harto con ese tipo de sesiones y los interrogatorios.

-Basta de chácharas- dijo muy tranquilo el agente –Dime, ¿Quién es tu jefe?- pregunto mientras se recargaba en la pared que estaba frente el acusado- ¿Nada?- pregunto el agente al no ver respuesta de Antonio –Bueno solo te diré que estas cometiendo una falta y mas si se trata de ocultar información de este tipo- comento.

Antonio solo se quedo en silencio hasta que unos golpes en la puerta llamo la atención de los dos y se abrió mientras un joven hablo al Agente.

-Señor un hombre lo busca, dice que quiere hablar con usted- dijo el hombre.

-¿Quién me busca?- pregunto el Agente.

-Se llama Pein- dijo el muchacho, todo eso era escuchado por Antonio que al escuchar aquel nombre se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –Viene de Japón como apoyo con el caso de Cortes- prosiguió el chico.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo el agente y salió de la habitación con todo y papeles.

Al cerrar la puerta Antonio comenzó a reír como histérico, había pasado tiempo que no veía a Pein, y si el estaba ahí era por que iban a sacarlo de ese nido de ratas como el decía. Pasaron unos minutos el silencio reino en aquel cuarto hasta que la puerta se abrió y un hombre de pelo naranja entro, vestía traje de negro, incluso llevaba guantes de piel camino y se sentó en la mesa frente a Antonio.

-¿Qué tal, cuanto tiempo sin vernos Antonio?- dijo Pein.

-Jajaja, ¿Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí?, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí- dijo Antonio.

-¿Cómo crees, te han podido sacar algo?- pregunto con seriedad Pein.

-No, ni una sola palabra- contesto Antonio – ¿Y con los policías que paso?- pregunto.

-Digamos que soy su relevo, y se fueron a descansar- dijo Pein con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, luego Antonio se reía a carcajadas –Dime, ¿Quiénes te cazaron?, quiero nombres- pregunto con seriedad.

-Bueno solo recuerdo un tal Sasuke y Naruto, también iba una mujer con ellos- contesto el Español.

-Con eso me basta- dijo Pein mientras se ponía en pie y le daba la espalda al sentenciado –Solo falta una cosa mas por hacer- después se giro hacia Antonio, con una Beretta 9mm y con silenciador, lo que sorprendió a este.

-Espera… no he dicho nada y tampoco lo hare- dijo el Español con miedo.

-Lo se, solo me aseguro- dijo Pein, después de eso apunto a la cabeza y disparo a sangre fría.

El cuerpo de Antonio quedo sentado y boca arriba, mientras de su frente había un hoyo donde brotaba sangre y esta se escurría por el cráneo y caía al piso manchándolo. Pein salió de aquel cuarto siguió su camino hacia la salida de aquel edificio, paso por dos cuerpo que ya hacían en el suelo y manchaban de rojo el impecable suelo.

-Bueno, ya vine arreglar el asunto, que descansen… en paz- dijo Pein a los cuerpos ya inertes.

* * *

De nuevo en Japón

La pareja Uchiha bajaba del auto, pues habían llegado a su destino, y caminaron a la casa, Sasuke por lo tanto se quejaba que el cielo ni siquiera lo escucho o le dio la atención iban llegando a la casa cuando Sasuke vio que las luces del interior se encontraban apagadas, sonrió en sus adentros, después de todo tenia aun salvación así que decidió hablar a su pareja.

-Hikari, creo que tu madre ya debe estar dormida- dijo Sasuke con esperanza de retirarse- mejor vámonos y la dejamos descansar- dijo mientras detenía su trayecto.

-Sasuke- dijo ella mientras se detenía mas adelante –Vamos, a ella no le importara, además tiene muchas ganas de verte- dijo mientras le sonreía a su esposo.

-_Pero muerto_- pensó el moreno- esta bien- dijo resignado.

Así que él volvió a su camino, alcanzo a su esposa y los dos llegaron a al puerta, Hikari abrió y entro primero luego Sasuke la siguió detrás toda la casa permanecía en silencio algo extraño para que estuviera así, esperaba que su suegra se hubiera arrepentido y regresado a Tokio, eso era lo que esperaba Sasuke hasta que…

-¡SORPRESA!- las luces se encendieron, todos sus amigos estaba ahí juntos, su madre su esposa y su hijo, pero comenzó a buscar aquella mujer… momento, ¿Qué hacían todos sus amigos ahí? Se preguntaba él al verlos todos juntos.

-¿A quien buscas Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a él.

-No ha nadie- contesto el pelinegro- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- pregunto.

-¿Creíste que olvidamos tu cumpleaños Sasuke?- dijo la capitán del equipo de trabajo, que había llegado a ellos.

-Pues… gracias- dijo.

Luego poco a poco se fueron acercando sus amigo a él para felicitarlo, los primeros fueron sus dos amigos, luego Kakashi y Anko, que cargaba a un pequeño en brazos fruto de ellos dos, seguidos de Tsunade amiga y doctora junto a su colega Gaara, también estaba Charles Lawrence, de cabello negro y ojos castaños y tez blanca, amigo de la agencia que habían conocido en Inglaterra, y su problemático amigo Shikamaru con su prometida Temari, hermana de Gaara; también estaban ahí otros como Chouji e Ino.

De los más lejanos estaba Orochimaru que había sido invitado por Tsunade, más bien traído a la fuerza, él era bioquímico, también se encontraba Mateo Pons un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que habían conocido en España hace poco y que lo habían trasladado a Japón.

Y de las personas mas cercanas, estaba su esposa, su hijo, y Mikoto su madre que lucia radiante como siempre él la vio, no pasaba día que no dejara de contemplar su belleza, llego el turno de su madre en felicitarlo.

-Felicidades hijo- dijo Mikoto, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias- solo contesto, luego deshicieron el abrazo para mirarse- ¿Y papa?- pregunto él algo de tristeza.

-Bueno él no pudo venir, sabes como es su trabajo- dijo con un poco de tristeza- Pero te envía felicitaciones- intento animar.

-Esta bien- dijo él, a lo que su madre no convenció,

La relación entre Sasuke y su padre nunca fue del todo buena, de hecho desde pequeño su padre siempre le dio signos de desprecio y sin cariño alguno, Sasuke solo recibía ordenes por parte de su padre, jamás una muestra de cariño su infancia había sido muy dura con él, y lo fue peor cuando lo desobedeció al no querer llevar una carrera política, esa fue la gota que se derramo, su relación empeoro.

Pero no por eso iba a desperdiciar que todos se habían molestado el preparar esa sorpresa para él, así que comenzó aquella pequeña sencilla celebración.

-Vamos al jardín, ahí esta más cómodo- dijo su esposa.

Todos comenzaron a salir al jardín, ahí estaba decorado para la ocasión, comida en la mesa, la parrilla encendida para asar carne, y luces colgados entre los arboles, lo primero que hizo fue tomar asiento, se encontraba cansado, observaba como unos a otros hablaban entre si, Hikari y Sakura repartían bebidas, en otro lado; Naruto, Charles y Kakashi hablaban de trabajo.

Ino, Temari y Anko reían y hablaban, mientras observaban al pequeño bulto que traía Anko en los brazos, en la parrilla se encontraban Shikamaru y su amigo robusto, Chouji, preparando lo que seria la cena. Un grupo serio hablaba eran Mateo, Orochimaru, Gaara y Tsunade, podía observar que hablaban tal ves de cosas vanas, dio un pequeño suspiro, hasta que alguien lo llamo.

-Papa, ven con nosotros- dijo su pequeño hijo que se encontraba con su abuela.

Sasuke no se hizo esperar y se encamino ah ellos, no se encontraban muy lejos de él, así siguió la noche, entre recuerdos y risas todo se encontraba muy tranquilo hasta que llego la hora de cenas que había sido anunciado por Chouji, todos tomaron asiento, Sasuke en el centro de la mesa, a su derecha estaban su esposa, hijo y madre, en la izquierda, Naruto, Sakura; después de la peli rosa estaban Tsunade, Ino, Anko, Kakashi y Orochimaru, mientras del otro lado estaba Charles a un lado de Mikoto, después Gaara Mateo Temari y Shikamaru, frente a Sasuke s encontraba Chouji. También la cena transcurrió de la forma tranquila, algunos hablaban, hasta que Naruto se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos.

-Familia y amigos de Sasuke- dijo Naruto refiriendo a los mas cercanos a él –Y nuevos amigos que se reunieron con nosotros- mirando a Orochimaru, Mateo y Charles- quiero hacer un brindis por la amistad y por el cumpleaños de nuestro amargado-serio-temperamental-egocéntrico-frio-Sasuke –dijo Naruto mientras el cumpleañero lo miraba con seriedad – Bueno como decía brindemos por el cumpleaños de Sasuke- termino levantado su vaso, luego todos lo imitaban- Salud- pronuncio Naruto cerrando el brindis.

Todos bebieron de sus refrescos, pero Naruto seguía de pie hasta que volvió a hablar- Y otra cosa mas aprovechando la situación- dijo el rubio, los demás volvieron su atención de nuevo –A la persona mas maravillosa, quiero preguntarle lo siguiente- dijo Naruto mientras se hacia un silencio, Naruto se retiro un poco de la mesa para tener un poco mas de libertad.

Tomo un poco de aire y se inclino hacia su compañera de trabajo, Sakura le miraba sorprendida y con un sonrojo, Naruto se apoyo en un rodilla al suelo de manera que quedo inclinado hacia a ella, Sasuke los miraba con media sonrisa sabia ya de los sentimiento de sus amigos desde hace tiempo, Naruto tomo la mano y comenzó a hablar…

-Sakura, desde hace tiempo me siento atraído por ti, me haces sentir vacio cuando no estas, y por eso … ¿Aceptarías ser mas que una amiga para mi?- Naruto no encontraba la forma de expresarse hacia la chica, mientras Sakura solo miraba con sorpresa la declaración, bajo su mirada, eso puso nervioso a Naruto, luego la levanto y sin responder se acerco a Naruto y planto un tierno beso en los labios del rubio que no duro mucho, luego se separo de él -¿Entonces fue un si?- pregunto después de Salir de la sorpresa.

-Si- contesto Sakura, después se abrazaron y permanecieron un momento así olvidándose de las miradas de los demás. Se escucho que alguien carraspeo la garganta, lo cual los hizo devolver a la realidad, los dos miraron a todos con gran sonrojo en sus caras.

-Valla eso no me esperaba, si que fue una sorpresa, felicidades- dijo Sasuke, luego comenzaron a aplaudir por la nueva pareja.

-Entonces yo también tengo algo que decir- dijo Mikoto, que llamo la atención – Sasuke, muy pronto dejaras de ser hijo único- soltó Mikoto, eso si que tomo por sorpresa al moreno dejándolo mudo- Estoy esperando un hermano tuyo Sasuke- dijo con felicidad.

-Felicidades mamá, de hecho no se que decir – dijo Sasuke con todavía la sorpresa en él, mientras Hiko decía feliz que tendría un tío.

Todo siguió con su curso normal, volvieron a la cena y hablando de cosas triviales, llegaron a las altas horas de la noche y la reunión había terminado y uno a uno se fue retirando para descasar.

* * *

En otro lugar…

El día había comenzado , el secretario de defensa de Japón se encontraba en su oficina, junto con otras cuatro personas, terminaban con los detalles para la tarea asignada que se les había ordenado, uno de ellos era un hombre alto de dos metros de altura de tez azulada y pelo rebelde y ojos pequeños, su complexión era atlética ya que con el traje negro como los otros tres mostraba le sentaba bien, otro era de tez blanca, pelo rubio y largo, sujetado a una coleta alta y parte de su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, se podía solo apreciar un ojo en él de color azul, uno mas de pelo rojo tez blanca y ojos cafés, a pesar de su edad sus facciones se conservaban jóvenes, y el ultimo miembro era un mujer de pelo azul y corto vestía de traje formal, su mirada era seria e intimidante.

Todos ellos hablaban con Fugaku, habían encontrado a dichos policías, su tarea: eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra, según tenían entendido eran los mas cercanos de descubrirlos, era por eso que debían encargarse de ellos.

-Fugaku- Hablo la única chica entre ellos mientras tomaba las fotos de sus presas- ¿Estas seguro de seguir con esto?- pregunto mientras miraba la foto de un pelinegro.

-Si, sabes que son ordenes del jefe, Konan- contesto Fugaku.

-¿Sabiendo que Sasuke es tu hijo?- pregunto el más alto de todos.

-Jamás me ah importado, siempre ha sido una vergüenza para mi- escupió con veneno las palabras que había dicho –Además, Mikoto me dará un nuevo hijo, digno de mi el no será como la basura que tengo como hijo ahora- prosiguió mientras el azulado mostraba una sonrisa malévola.

-Entonces yo me encargare de tu hijo y su familia, me divertiré con su esposa Jajaja- dijo el grande riendo histéricamente.

-Yo te ayudare Kisame- dijo serio el rubio mientras miraba la foto de los otros.

-Como quieras, Deidara, aunque conmigo será suficiente- contesto al rubio.

-¿Y ustedes dos como lo harán?- pregunto Fugaku.

-Primero será ese tal Naruto, y después la peli rosa, ¿Qué te parece Sasori?- pregunto Konan al pelirrojo.

-No hay problema- contesto el pelirrojo.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer- los demás asintieron.

* * *

En las oficinas del servicio secreto, se encontraban el trió que investigaban el caso Akatsuki, los tres trabajaban arduamente. Un compañero más se acerco con ellos.

-Sakura, la necesita nuestro jefe, necesita hablar de un incidente sucedido al caso de Antonio Cortes- dijo el hombre que había llegado a ellos, los tres se miraron entre si.

-Esta bien voy enseguida – contesto ella, el hombre se retiro de ellos.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- pregunto el rubio.

-No lo se pero espero que sea algo que nos acerque a ellos- contesto pensativa, los otros también comenzaron a pensar –Vuelvo en un momento, sigan sin mi- dijo Sakura mientras se encaminaba con su jefe.

Los dos siguieron con su trabajo, investigando de aquí para haya, los dos seguían en su trabajo solo que Naruto parecía muy contento de lo normal, algo que era raro para Sasuke, trabajaba pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Dime que te paso, porque tan contento?- pregunto Sasuke a su amigo, el rubio solo lo miro.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio.

-Desde que llegaste no haz hecho ninguna estupidez y tampoco estas hablando como guacamaya, haz guardado silencio y eso es extraño en ti- dijo serio el pelinegro.

-Ha… pues es que estoy feliz solo eso- dijo Naruto riendo con un poco de nervios.

-Lo se, ¿Pero porque razón?- pregunto de nuevo Sasuke, quería saber exactamente el porque.

-Bueno- dijo su amigo, luego suspiro -Sakura y yo pasamos la noche juntos- contesto.

-¿Todavía no llegan a un día con su relación y quieren compartir la cama?, eso si que es rápido- dijo Sasuke.

-No fue nada superficial, solo eso te puedo decir- dijo que seriedad Naruto, y volvió a su trabajo.

Sasuke lo miro un momento, creía en las palabras de su compañero, él ya sabia de los sentimientos de los dos, pero jamás intervino, dejo que todo sucediera con el tiempo, sin más siguió con su trabajo. Los dos seguían enfrascados con los datos que recopilaban del caso Akatsuki, hasta que llego el líder del grupo.

-Malas noticias equipo- dijo ella mientras los otros se giraban a verla.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto con interés Sasuke.

-Antonio fue asesinado, junto con dos policías de España, no saben quien fue el asesino- comento Sakura con seriedad.

-¿Y las cámaras?- pregunto Naruto –Debieron captar algo-

-No, no hay nada, ninguna pista del mercenario- contesto Sakura.

-Es un profesional, sabia de la seguridad- dijo Sasuke, luego medito un poco mas –Si elimino a Antonio fue para que no llegara hablar-

-Así es, por ahora no tenemos mas, además tengo que ir a Tokio, tengo que hablar con un tal Pein- dijo ella –Es el que trajo el informe, además de formar parte del servicio- dijo ella preparándose a salir.

-Esta bien, seguiremos hasta donde tengamos pistas- dijo el pelinegro, Sakura solo asintió.

-Sakura ten cuidado- dijo preocupado Naruto, luego se acerco a ella y le dio un beso de despedida –Te quiero- fue "Lo ultimo" en decir.

-No te preocupes, llego en la noche- contesto ella, pero algo la hizo sentir inquieta al escuchar eso de Naruto.

Sakura salió de la oficina, no sin antes mirar a sus dos amigos una inquietud se había apoderado de ella, siguió derecha a la salida, _¿Rayos que es esto que me tiene tan inquieta?_ se pregunto.

Las horas pasaron y el turno de sus labores habían terminado, Naruto se retiro a su departamento pasaría a buscar mas tarde a Sakura le había dicho a su amigo, Sasuke emprendió camino hacia su hogar, su camino fue tranquilo, aun pensaba con lo que habían escuchado, Antonio asesinado, seria mas difícil seguirle la pista a Akatsuki, en fin mañana seguiría con su labor. Iba en su auto, a lo lejos podía observar su hogar, llego al fin, estaciono su auto y se encamino a la entrada, abrió la puerta y entro…

-Hikari ya llegue- dijo Sasuke pero no recibió respuesta –Tal vez salió al mercado- dijo en voz baja, mientras caminaba al interior de la casa, vio que la sala estaba a obscura, eso se le hizo extraño, así que entro, y encendió la luz, Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa a lo que observaba

-Jajaja, Bienvenido a casa Sasuke- dijo una voz que salía de un cuarto oscuro.

-Tienes buen gusto con las espadas- dijo otra voz que salía de la cocina con una espada ensangrentada –Jamás la había usado para atravesar la garganta Jajaja- dijo mientras reía con maldad.

* * *

Con Naruto…

Llego a su departamento, se encontraba cansado pero feliz a la vez, así que sin mas llego al interior, todo estaba tranquilo, dejo sus cosas en una mesita y se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha antes de ir por Sakura, al estar en la puerta del baño, esta se destrozo con una patada que provenía desde el interior golpeando a Naruto y dejándolo en el suelo. Estaba por levantarse cuando un peso extra se sintió en su tórax, y dos piernas se cruzaban por detrás de él.

-Hola Naruto, eres mas guapo en persona- dijo una voz de chica que se encontraba encima de él –Lastima, me hubiera gustado que nos divirtiéramos solos, tu sabes- dijo la chica mientras comenzaba hacer presión sobre el pecho del rubio, haciéndolo sufrir.

El otro solo veía el espectáculo, le divertía, había llegado la hora de trabajar, aquellos tres habían marcado su muerte al interponerse en el camino de ellos ahora lo pagarían…

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leerlo y por dejar sus comentarios, agradezco al publico en general por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en darle una vuelta. Otra cosa mas este fue mi "Ultimo" capitulo que publico chequen mi perfil ahi dare las razones.**


	4. Juan 6, 54 Parte 2

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco Terminator

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuacion... **

El recorrido había sido mas largo de lo normal, la noche había caído, la ciudad se iluminaba con las luz artificial que emanaban las lámparas de los faros en las aceras o de los propios edificios, se encontraba agotada pero así era su trabajo cumplir ordenes, no le quedo mas remedio que ir con aquel hombre para recibir el informe de los hechos que habían recibido sobre la muerte de Antonio Cortes y de dos policías mas, pero había algo que la inquietaba desde haber abandonado la sala donde laboraba, se había despedido de sus amigos pero sentía una gran angustia el haberlo hecho, como si no los volviera ver nunca mas, eso la tenia muy inquieta, ahora se encontraba en una sala de juntas, esperando, en su mente venia el momento en que se había retirado de sus dos amigos…

-¿Qué será lo esto que me esta pasando?- se pregunto así misma en susurro.

Después de eso la habitación se lleno de un silencio, momento después ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos, dos hombres habían entrado a la habitación donde ella se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa.

-Señorita Haruno, que bueno que haya podido venir- dijo uno de ellos vestido de traje, se veía que era un hombre mayor –El señor Pein- presento al hombre que venia junto a él.

Ella se levanto y alzo la mano como saludo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy…- se presentaba la chica, pero fue interrumpido por el hombre de pelo naranja.

-Lose, mucho gusto señorita Sakura- dijo él estrechando la mano de la joven.

-Bueno entonces comencemos…- dijo el mayor de todos mientras tomaban asiento.

* * *

No dejaba de creer lo que había visto con sus propios ojos, tenia que ser una pesadilla lo que estaba pasando, deseaba despertar como todas las mañanas, un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho le hizo saber que no, que todo lo que vio fue real como el dolor que sentía, todo era verdad. Su mundo acabo al ver los cuerpos de su familia en la sala, su esposa y su hijo encima de ella en un charco de sangre, todo lo había perdido, ellos no se lo merecían, jamás le habían hecho daño a nadie y si había que pagar algún pecado, era el haber llenado su vida de felicidad, no mas.

Después de escuchar las voces de otros dos, se percato que uno era un rubio y el otro algo extraño con la piel azulada, Sasuke cegó con la ira y se abalanzo con el mas alto de ellos, lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho pero fue detenido, se sorprendió que había sido bloqueado con una sola mano, pero mas por la fuerza que tenia aquel hombre, de un solo movimiento le rompió la muñeca, sin esfuerzo alguno, aquel hombre lo levanto sujetándolo del brazo derecho lo lanzo en una de las paredes.

Tenía que hacer algo o perecería ahí mismo. Se levanto pelearía con un solo brazo.

-Vaya, aun así piensa pelear con un brazo, hum- dijo el rubio, luego le comenzó a aplaudir.

-Deja de jugar- dijo el azulado.

El rubio dejo de aplaudir y ataco a Sasuke con el sable que tenia consigo, Sasuke logro evitar que el filo de la espada lo tocara, luego lo detuvo con su brazo libre antes de que este se lo enterrara.

-No creas que va a ser fácil- amenazo Sasuke.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto en forma de burla el rubio, luego se zafo de él y enterró la espada en una de las piernas de Sasuke, haciendo que diera unos paso –Dime ¿Qué se siente esto?- pregunto el rubio luego tomo la espada enterrada y comenzó a retorcerla aun dentro de la pierna, eso hizo que Sasuke gritara de dolor.

Sasuke cayo al suelo no sin antes de golpear al rubio, y que este sacara la espada.

-¡Maldito!- exclamo molesto el rubio después del golpe del moreno.

Se acerco a él y coloco un pie sobre el pecho ejerciendo presión sobre el, el dolor era insoportable, el rubio tomo la espada y con su otro pie extendió la mano derecha de Sasuke, de un solo movimiento enterró la espada en la palma de la mano de Sasuke, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Luego se sentó sobre el y comenzó a reírse, el otro hombre solo veía divertido la escena.

-Eso es para que no vuelvas a tocarme- dijo el rubio, enseguida comenzó a golpearlo en la cara –Jajaja, sabia que el escuincle mentía Jajaja- dijo mientras seguía golpeando a Sasuke.

-¿A que te refieres Deidara?- pregunto el otro.

-Jajaja, me dijo que su papá era mas fuerte que yo, Jajaja, por eso lo mande a dormir- dijo el rubio, luego se acerco a Sasuke –Sabes no sufrió mucho, solo le rompí el cuello- dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke al momento de oír esas palabras se sintió con ira y con impotencia a la vez, unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras era torturado, luego dejo de sentir los golpes, el peso que tenia encima de el se esfumo así como la espada fue retirada de su mano, fue levantado del cuello de su camisa, su rostro esta desecho, miro al que lo sujetaba.

-Vamos, me quiero divertir un poco- dijo el tipo alto. Luego tomo impulso y arrojo a Sasuke al muro como si un costal de papas se tratara…

* * *

Naruto no soportaba el dolor, su pecho estaba siendo comprimido, sentía como sus huesos eran destrozados por la presión, la mujer que se encontraba encima solo reía.

-¿Qué te pasa no te gustan que las mujeres estén encima de ti?- pregunto ella luego aumento la presión, haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor.

Naruto golpeaba las piernas de la chica con tal de que la fuerza disminuyera, pero era inútil, el aire se le acababa, no sabia que hacer, una idea surco por su cabeza aunque fuera falta de respeto a sus principios lo haría.

-Lo…si…sien…to –dijo apenas audible Naruto, eso hizo que la chica se inclinara hacia él.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto.

-Lo… sien…to- dijo él, luego aprovecho el acercamiento de la chica y tomo los pechos de ella.

Eso hizo que la mujer se sobresaltara, luego sintió como eran presionados con fuerza, eso la hizo gritar de dolor.

-Suel…tame – dijo Naruto mientras ejercía mas presión en la chica.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- dijo ella mientras volvía a presionar a Naruto con sus piernas -¡Te voy a…! ¡Ahh!- grito de dolor ya que Naruto comenzó a presionar de nuevo.

Ella no soporto mas y lo soltó de su amarre, Naruto al sentirse liberado también dejo de sujetar, se giro un poco para tomar aire, la chica solo se tocaba los senos, estaba adolorida, luego miro a su compañero solo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro todo lo que había visto.

-¿De que te ríes imbécil?, ¡Ponte a trabajar!- dijo ella con gran molestia.

El pelirrojo se acerco a Naruto lo levanto y golpeo su estomago, Naruto cayo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago, de nuevo fue levanto jalado desde su cabello, de pie el rubio lanzo un golpe pero fue detenido por su adversario con sus manos, Naruto grito de dolor al momento en que su brazo era roto por completo.

-Tranquilo, todavía no acabo- dijo el pelirrojo, luego de una patada le quebró la pierna al rubio.

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo, luego fue lanzado que atravesó la puerta de su habitación, después de una paliza por parte del pelirrojo. Naruto se arrastraba por el suelo, estaba más que adolorido.

-Puedes continuar Konan- dijo el pelirrojo.

La chica entro a la habitación, veía como Naruto se arrastraba por el suelo, llego hasta a él lo giro hasta quedar boca arriba, luego se sentó encima de él como lo había hecho. Y comenzó a presionar de nuevo, Naruto no soportaba el dolor.

-Sabes, pronto te hará compañía la otra chica, yo me encargare de ella- dijo ella al momento que presionaba con mas fuerza, Naruto al escuchar eso volvió a intentarlo una vez mas como lo había hecho, pero poco a poco sus fuerzas se desvanecían y el aire se le acababa.

-¿Crees que funcionara?- dijo ella al sentir una mano en uno de sus pechos, pero no ejercía nada de presión, sin embargo, ella apretó mas el cuerpo de Naruto hasta el punto que él escupió sangre, la mano de el bajo de golpe –Que descanses cariño- dijo ella luego se acerco al rostro del rubio y lo beso en la boca, saboreo la sangre en sus labio, después se levanto –Vámonos Sasori- ordeno a su compañero.

Los dos salieron de la habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, en el interior el cuerpo de Naruto inconsciente se encontraba en el suelo, se escuchaba un pulso pero era demasiado débil, pero aun así ahí estaba.

* * *

La reunión llevaba cerca de una hora, aun discutían lo que había pasado en España, Sakura no daba crédito de que la única pista que tenían fuera asesinada, pero tenían entendido que era obra de Akatsuki, eran de temer ya que el asesino no dejo pista alguna y tampoco un testigo con vida.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Sakura.

-Pues tiene que- contesto Pein –El tipo es un profesional, un "limpiador" se podría decir –dijo este.

El tercer hombre ya no se encontraba con ellos, un silencio se hizo con los únicos dos presentes en la sala, Sakura pensaba en el informe, Pein solo la miraba, no le quitaba la mirad de encima, debajo de la mesa, Pein sacaba un arma punzo-cortante bastante filoso.

-_Tranquila, te enviare junto con el imbécil de Antonio y podrás preguntarle lo que quieras_- pensó Pein mientras pensaba con detalle su plan.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió dejando ver al hombre que anteriormente había desocupado, eso hizo que Pein guardara de nuevo su arma, le costaría mas trabajo encargarse de ella.

-Señorita Haruno, tiene una llama desde Osaka, es el señor Lawrence- dijo aquel hombre dirigiéndose a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ella al instante.

-No lo se pero me dice que es urgente- contesto el hombre.

Sakura se levanto enseguida a atender la llamada, no sin antes de disculparse con Pein, era bastante extraño que recibiera una llamada con urgencia y de parte de Charles, ya no eran horas de trabajo según ella. Llego al teléfono y tomo el auricular.

-¿Bueno que pasa Charles?- pregunto ella.

-Sakura, es urgente que vuelvas- dijo el hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa, te oyes preocupado?- pregunto ella de nuevo pero comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¡Rayos Sakura!- dijo el hombre desesperado –Te lo diré pero promete no alterarte, ¿Entendido?-

-Charles me estas preocupando, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella.

Sakura comenzó a escuchar a su amigo, luego abrió los ojos mientras se comenzaban a llenar de agua, luego sintió flaquear sus piernas al grado de que cayó de rodillas al suelo, una terrible noticia acababa de recibir.

-Es lo que paso, por eso necesito que regreses cuanto antes- dijo Lawrence.

-Vo… Voy para haya- dijo ella aun con la sorpresa.

Colgó el teléfono, aun estaba en shock con lo que había escuchado, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas, se levanto como pudo y comenzó su camino hacia la salida del edificio. El hombre que la había atendido solo la vio salir con prisa. Sakura tomo un taxi para tomar el tren hacia Osaka ahorraría tiempo.

* * *

Fugaku se encontraba en el Hospital de la ciudad, había recibido la noticia que su hijo se encontraba ahí, después de ser agredido en su propio hogar, junto a él su esposa lo acompañaba ya que también había sido informada, los dos esperaban noticia de su hijo, el que los había atendido había sido la doctora Tsunade, Mikoto se encontraba muy angustiada por la noticia, Fugaku la abrazaba mientras le daba el apoyo como tal, permanecieron sentados en la sala de espera, paso un momento mas cuando un hombre de pelo negro y tez pálida se acerco a ellos.

-Perdón, soy el doctor Orochimaru- presento el hombre ante a la pareja que había fijado su atención a él -¿Ustedes son los padres de Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto.

-Si, somos nosotros, ¿Ah pasado algo?- pregunto Fugaku.

-Traigo noticias de sus familiares- hizo una pausa el doctor, la pareja le miraba con ansiedad –Sasuke esta muy delicado, por ahora se encuentra estable con un respirador- dijo –La mujer y el niño pues…- se detuvo al continuar al ver que la mujer de frente comenzaba a llorar.

-Entiendo- dijo Fugaku, mientras confortaba a su esposa.

-Lo siento mucho – se disculpo el doctor –Me retiro tengo que atender a otro paciente- dicho esto se giro y empezó a retirarse.

-¿Aun puede vivir?- pregunto el padre de Sasuke haciendo que el doctor se detuviera.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, por el momento un respirador lo mantiene con vida- dijo mientras volvía de nuevo a su camino.

En otro lado del hospital Charles caminaba de un lado a otro, se encontraba impaciente, hace unas horas había hablado con Sakura, el único que lo acompañaba era Kakashi y Shikamaru, esperaban ver a Gaara, para recibir noticias de Naruto.

-Tranquilo Lawrence, No resolverás nada el estar caminando de un lado a otro- dijo Kakashi, pero aun así también se encontraba de la misma forma que el Ingles.

-Sakura ya ha tardado- dijo Charles.

-Problemático- dijo Shikamaru –Pronto saldrá Gaara tranquilízate ¿Quieres?-

Los tres se encontraban en la sala de espera, dos de ellos sentado pero aun así preocupados, el otro había detenido sus pasos. Pasaron unos minutos cuando una chica de pelo rosa apareció, se encontraba agitada.

-Charles- dijo ella.

-Sakura al fin llegas- dijo él, los otros dos se acercaron.

-Kakashi, Shikamaru ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto con preocupación.

-Sakura… ah no…- estaba por hablar Charles pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-Espera- detuvo Kakashi –Sakura toma asiento- ordeno, ella tomo asiento como se le había pedido, los demás también la habían acompañado.

-¿Qué ocurre Kakashi, porque estamos en el hospital?- pregunto con mas angustia.

Kakashi la miro y soltó un suspiro pesado –Como te diré… Es que Naruto fue…- le costaba mucho hablar –Fue atacado, hoy en la tarde al parecer intento ser asesinado pero no lo lograron.- dijo él.

Sakura no creía lo que escuchaba, todo era un engaño, pero volvió a entrar en si de nuevo.

-No es cierto, ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?- pregunto con la poca conciencia que le quedaba.

-No lo sabemos bien, los paramédico dicen que recibieron una llamada de auxilio en el departamento de él –contesto Kakashi –Lo encontraron en el suelo dentro de su habitación, había algo de desorden en el departamento, pero no fue el único-

-¿Qui… quien mas?- pregunto ella.

-Sasuke también – respondió Charles –Yo lo atendí, también fue atacado pero la escena en su casa fue muy brutal –dijo mientras cerraba un puño y tomaba mas aire, Sakura le pregunto que fue lo que había visto –Hikari e Hiko fueron asesinados, a Sasuke lo torturaron…- luego comenzó a derramar lagrimas de coraje –A él lo crucificaron en la sala, fue lo mas aterrador, no se quien diablos fue hacer tal cosa- dijo mientras lloraba.

Sakura comenzó a llorar, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, quien había sido tan cruel para haberles hecho ese tipo de cosas, y mas el matar a un niño, lloro aun mas por no haber estado con ellos y mas por no estarlo con Naruto. Luego llego un hombre pelirrojo de ojos verdes, junto con una rubia ojos azules.

-Gaara- dijo Shikamaru, los demás miraron al recién llegado.

-Gaara, ¿Dime como esta él?- pregunto rápido la chica.

-Ah…- dijo el pelirrojo, luego su rostro entristeció –Naruto esta muy grave su brazo derecho y su pierna fueron rotas, tiene una hemorragia interna, parte de sus huesos del tórax están rotos, además de que lastimaron órganos internos- dijo el diagnostico del rubio.

-¿Sobrevivirá?- pregunto con esperanza la peli rosa.

La gran pregunta había llegado a él, los otros tres esperaban también la respuesta.

-No pasara de esta noche-dijo Gaara con tristeza.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura no lo soporto poco a poco perdió el conocimiento hasta caer desmayada…

* * *

Tsunade salió de la habitación de Sasuke, ya había dado el diagnostico final de los otros dos cuerpos, ahora tenia que hablar con sus parientes de su paciente. Se encamino hacia a ellos…

-Señores Uchiha- dijo ella.

-¿Si?- pregunto el mayor.

-Traigo noticias- contesto Tsunade –Sasuke se encuentra grave, tiene unas costillas rotas así como lo están su muñeca y brazo derecho por completo, tiene varias contusiones en la cabeza, y la palma de su mano izquierda fue atravesada por un artefacto punzante – termino de decir.

Eso intrigo mas a la pareja, se miraron uno a otro, y Fugaku se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Pero vivirá?- pregunto él.

-Se encuentra delicado por el momento, pero esta en un 60% de sobrevivir- contesto la doctora –Pero los otros dos no sobrevivieron, murieron al instante- su rostro se entristeció al mencionarlo.

Mikoto cayó desmayada, pero su esposo la sostuvo a tiempo, la noticia de las otras dos personas le impacto demasiado.

Kakashi y Shikamaru habían acomodado a Sakura entre los asientos de la sala para que descansara, Kakashi volvió con Gaara tenia que saber que había sido de los otros.

-Gaara, dime que paso con los demás- dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno… ya sabes como le fue a Sasuke- dijo Gaara, el otro asintió con la cabeza –Hikari fue golpeada con brutalidad, le atravesaron la garganta por detrás del cuello, y luego le perforaron el corazón con la misma arma que utilizaron en la garganta –se detuvo un poco –A Hiko lo golpearon para después romperle el cuello.

-¿Dios quien habrá sido para haber hecho tal cosa?- pregunto al aire Kakashi

Sakura comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cansada y desorientada, luego recordó donde se encontraba, se acomodo para sentarse, solo veía como hablaban Kakashi y Gaara, se levanto y llego a ellos.

-Quiero verlo- dijo ella.

-No puedo dejarte, esta muy delicado- dijo Gaara.

-Por… por favor- dijo ella al momento que comenzaba a llorar –Solo… déjame estar a solas una vez mas… quiero despedirme… por favor- suplico con tristeza, los demás escuchaban, ella se resigno que él no sobreviviría así que por lo menos quería decirle adiós.

-Esta bien, pero no será mucho- contesto Gaara, luego se llevo a Sakura al cuarto donde Naruto permanecía.

Caminaron un rato, los permanecían en silencio, un silencio bastante incomodo y vacio, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, los dos permanecieron ahí por un momento hasta que Gaara le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Sakura entro a paso lento, fijo su vista en la persona ya recostada en la cama, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas ella no podía soportar lo que sus ojos veían, la angustia y desesperación llegaron a ella, siguió adelante, ahora se encontraba con él. Naruto ya hacia inconsciente en cama con algunos tubos en su boca que le mantenían con vida, una maquina respiraba por él, y le era suministrado algunos sueros por medio de pequeñas mangueras y agujas, su brazo y pierna izquierdas se encontraban enyesadas.

En la habitación solo se escuchaba un pitido _pi pi pi_ que una maquina monitoreaba el pulso del paciente, Sakura permanecía en silencio buscando la forma de hablarle, se situó a su lado y toco el rostro de Naruto con sumo cuidado.

-Te amo- dijo ella esperando que él le contestara –Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare- Su voz se comenzó a quebrar y de sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas que ya no pudo sostener -¿Recuerdas cuando me invitaste a… salir?- dijo ella entre lagrimas –Te conteste que no… pero tu insististe – hizo un pausa –Ese mismo día me arrepentí por decirte que no – sonrió con nostalgia –Me hiciste muy feliz, tu cariño, tu amor, todo de ti me hizo feliz, te quiero- dijo ella luego beso los labios de Naruto, se separo de él y lo observo por un momento recordando los momento vividos.

El pulso se detuvo y la maquina sonó el ultimo pitido sin repetir mas, Sakura salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar el sonido –Naruto – Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar, ella solo escuchaba el sonido de un _pi_ mientras era retirada de ahí por Temari, que había entrado junto Gaara, el pelirrojo tomaba el pulso del rubio y comenzó su método de resucitación, todo lo veía ella como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, luego mas enfermeras entraron a apoyar al pelirrojo, ella comenzó a reaccionar y se soltó de Temari, corrió hacia Naruto pero alguien mas se lo impidió.

-¡NARUTO! – grito ella mientras Kakashi la sujetaba…

* * *

Le permitieron ver a su hijo, Fugaku se encontraba frente a Sasuke, su esposa la habían atendido ya que empeoro con el ultimo informe, Fugaku insistió en verlo para tranquilizar a sus esposa, él lo veía con superioridad, la mirada del mayor se mostro fría.

-Sabes… tu madre se preocupa mucho por ti- dijo el mayor a Sasuke que permanecía inconsciente en la cama, con una mascarilla para respirar y varios artefactos como Naruto.

-Es natural ya que eres su hijo- prosiguió, mientras se acercaba hacia él –Pero yo no- continuo, luego se acerco aun mas para susurrarle – ¿Y sabes por que?- pregunto –Porque yo no soy tu verdadero padre – contesto el mismo, luego se alejo –Eres igual que Obito, metiéndote en donde no te llaman, siempre lo odie y lo hice aun mas cuando se quedo con ella- dijo con histeria –Por eso me encargue de él, ni siquiera su hermano pudo encontrar al asesino - dijo mientras en su rostro se mostraba maldad pura –Pero no te preocupes, te hare llegar junto a tu padre y tu familia- se acerco al pulmón artificial y lo desactivo, luego tomo una almohada de la cama de Sasuke –Que descanses en Paz… Hijo mío –luego retiro la mascarilla de él y comenzó a ahogarlo, Fugaku solo reía con maldad.

Salió de la habitación desesperado, como buscando a alguien…

-¡Doctor!, ¡Un doctor!- grito, hasta que Tsunade se hizo presente, junto a ella Orochimaru le seguía.

-¿Qué pasa señor Uchiha?- pregunto la rubia

-Es Sasuke, no respira- dijo Fugaku. Los doctores reaccionaron al instante, y entraron a la habitación de Sasuke, Fugaku les siguió por detrás.

Los doctores trataban de reanimarlo, detrás de ellos, Fugaku sonreía con burla ante el cuerpo ya inerte de Sasuke.

Pasaron unas horas, en una sala de juntas del hospital se encontraban reunidos Gaara, Temari, Tsunade y Orochimaru; alguno con gestos de tristeza, otros pensado y meditando.

-¿Qué paso Gaara?- Pregunto Tsunade al pelirrojo.

-Naruto no lo soporto mas, su cuerpo esta hecho un desastre- contesto – ¿Y a ustedes?- pregunto ahora el Pelirrojo.

-Parece ser que fue lo mismo, Sasuke tampoco resistió- contesto la rubia.

Otro silencio se hizo entre los presentes, nadie creía que dos de sus amigos habían fallecido.

-Perdón- dijo Orochimaru, los demás voltearon a ver –Se que no es el momento, pero quiero encargarme de ellos- dijo.

-Esa no es nuestra decisión- dijo Gaara -¿Qué hay de sus parientes?- pregunto a Tsunade.

-El padre de Sasuke se retiro sin decir nada, y su esposa no esta en condición- contesto la mujer.

-Es igual con Naruto, el es huérfano y Sakura solo se que salió del hospital- dijo Gaara –Creo que no habrá problema, además ellos firmaron una carta en caso de muerte, sus cuerpos pueden usarse para salvar otras vidas- afirmo Gaara al pelinegro.

-Entonces comenzare con el trabajo – dijo Orochimaru, se levanto y salió de la sala.

-_Sasuke, Naruto; ahora se han convertido en estrellas, cuiden de nosotros y sírvanos de guía para el buen camino_- pensó así misma la rubia, las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en su rostro…

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el otro capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias.**


	5. Salmo 23, 4

**Hola aqui Poxy haciendo entrega de un capitulo mas del Fic.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, tampoco Terminator**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

_**Aunque pase por el más ocuro de los valles, no temeré peligro alguno, porque tú Señor, estás conmigo; tu vara y tu callado me inspiran confianza (Salmo 23,4)**._

15 de abril 2020

Han pasado ya 22 años desde los asesinatos de los agentes, la captura de sus asesinos jamás se hizo, nadie pudo dar con su paradero, el caso no se cerro, algunos llegaban a la conclusión de que Akatsuki tenia que ver con eso, pero tampoco hubo evidencia que delatara que hubieran sido ellos, así que todos siguieron con sus vidas, el mundo siguió a su ritmo, el nuevo milenio llego y todo seguía a paso normal, nuevas generaciones llegaban a la vida, y otros se iban del mundo…

Grandes cambios hubo en el mundo, tanto social, político y tecnológico, en la sociedad se regían por leyes en igualdad, todo habitante tenia que acatarla, no existía gobiernos en los países, solo un líder mundial, la libertad de expresión era prohibida, una sola autoridad cuidaba de que el protocolo fuera seguido, pero en toda acción hay una reacción, algunos no estaban de acuerdo con ello y se rebelaban contra su dominante, lo desafiaban y hacían lo que les venia en gana, al principio eran encarcelados y castigados, pero poco a poco el numero de ellos comenzó a aumentar, ese fue un problema para el que se nombro líder absoluto, así que los etiqueto como rebeldes, los cuales fue juntando en campos de concentración, ahí trabajaban para los demás y para él, pero no fue mucho para que alguien le diera batalla, Hiashi Hyuga fue, por decir así la piedra en el zapato de aquel hombre, aun siendo un simple empresario también era un persona que defendía sus derechos como los derechos de los demás.

Desde hace dieciséis años, las disputas de poder se salieron de control en la ONU, Hiashi fue el primero, fuera de la organización, en negarse a la decisión de él, Madara Uchiha, pero el Uchiha sabia como moverse, los debatieron durante cinco años, hasta que el trece de Junio del 2009 Madara Uchiha declaro la guerra al mundo, no hubo heridos de por medio, cinco años mas tarde la organización pierde la batalla, las dudas comenzaron a salir a flote entre la sociedad, nadie sabia como fue que Madara lograra ganar, todo eso era un misterio, pero Hiashi aun se negaba…

-_Escucha Madara, no permitiré que sigas con esto, tal ves hayas ganado esta batalla pero la guerra aun continua, no desistiré ¿me escuchaste?_- fue lo que declaro Hiashi ante él, el mundo lo escucho, con eso gano el apoyo de algunos hombres. Tres años atrás a la fecha de hoy Hiashi se levanto en armas y creo una organización llamada La Resistencia, el peleo para liberar de las cadenas de Madara a todo el mundo, Estados Unidos se unio a la causa y no tardo mucho que otros se unieran como fue España, Francia y Polonia, una guerra se desato Madara envió a sus hombres, una guerra que no duro mucho, dos años después Madara demostró su poder y autoridad, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con aquellos países que habían revelado con un ataque nuclear. Hiashi y los que quedaban de la resistencia comenzaron a ser perseguidos, tanto así que se dice que La Resistencia ha dejado de existir…

Una mujer se revolvía entre las sabanas, eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, había perdido el sueño, desde hace poco comenzó a tener pesadillas, que eran recuerdos vividos años atrás… se canso de tratar de conciliar el sueño así que se sentó en su cama, aun seguía oscuro, miro a su alrededor, su cuarto era bastante pequeño solo tenia lo necesario, su cama, un baño y una silla donde dejaba su uniforme. Se levanto y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha, salió del baño y tomo su uniforme, consistía en un pantalones azul marino así como una camisa de mangas largas del mismo color, acompañado de un chaleco verde soldado, tomo sus botas de color negro, se las coloco y salió de su habitación, todo el lugar se encontraba con poca luz, pero había mas personas que se encontraban ya levantadas y comenzando con sus actividades, camino hacia el exterior, el lugar donde se hospedaban era una antigua fabrica, que se encontraba en Marsella al lado del Mar Mediterráneo en Francia, salió un poco mas al exterior, el viento de la mañana soplo en su rostro mientras cerraba sus ojos color jade y su cabellos rosados se mecían con el viento, estuvo así un rato hasta que alguien le hablo.

-¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?- pregunto una voz de hombre.

Ella no contesto abrió los ojos y se giro a mirar al que le había hablado, lo miro ahí de pie junto a ella, vestía el mismo uniforme solo con la diferencia, ella tenia una marcas en su chaleco que le daban una posición mas alta que la de aquel hombre, observo su cara, era casi la misma que el de su padre, su pelo rubio y rebelde le hacia un parecido mas cercano, excepto sus ojos verdes que había sacado de ella.

-No, ¿Y tu hijo?- pregunto ella mientras tomaba el rostro de su hijo con su mano.

-Tampoco, llevo un poco más despierto que tu mamá- contesto el rubio, ella lo contemplo un poco más.

-¿Te he dicho que te pareces mucho a tu padre?-pregunto ella.

-Demasiadas han sido las veces madre- dijo el hombre.

-Pues… te pareces mucho a él, Minato- dijo una vez mas, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Minato correspondió el abrazo, después de la muerte de Naruto, le dieron la noticia que había quedado embarazada, había olvidado que habían pasado una noche junto a él antes de su muerte. Sakura había caído en depresión tras aquel suceso, sus amigos trataron de reanimarla pero todo era en vano, todo cambio cuando Gaara le hizo unos análisis, ya que había caído en muy mal estado, le dieron la noticia que esperaba un bebe, Sakura fue tan dichosa aquel día, poco a poco se repuso, incluso Gaara la cuidaba, el día que nació su hijo Gaara le pidió que quería ser su padre, aunque no lo había engendrado el mismo, Sakura después de pensarlo acepto, pero tardaría ella en aceptarlo y fue como poco a poco nació un pequeño cariño especial entre ellos dos aparte de su hijo.

-Mamá, llego un mensaje, hoy hay reunión con Hiashi- dijo Minato, mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿A que hora y donde?- pregunto ella.

-No lo se con exactitud, el Capitán Shino tiene los detalles- dijo el.

-Esta bien iré hablar con él de inmediato- dijo Sakura.

Salió camino hacia el interior, en aquel lugar lo utilizaban con refugio para todos los rebeldes contra Madara, se encontraban alojados en una ciudad de la que una vez fue Francia antes de la catástrofe de hace unos años, Sakura era la capitán del escuadrón numero 8, mas de veinte personas estaban bajo su mando, hacia poco que habían regresado de la ciudad del Vaticano, en una misión de rescate, el Papa se había negado a Madara revelándose contra él y una batalla comenzó con el fin de llevarse al Papa, los habitantes defendieron con capa y espada al Pastor, sin piedad los hombres de Madara acabaron con ellos, Hiashi no dudo en enviar ayuda y sacar al Papa, Sakura dirigió la misión, algunos de sus hombres cayeron en batalla. Al final la misión fracaso, ya que el Papa se entrego con el fin de evitar más muertes inocentes, pero Sakura y su equipo fueron perseguidos hasta los límites de de lo que quedaba en Francia.

Siguió su camino, aunque era muy temprano gente iba y venia, algunos eran soldados otros solo gente que escapaba de aquel infierno hecho por Madara, llego a una pequeña oficina, toco la puerta y se escucho un adelante del otro la de ella, Sakura abrió y entro, dentro se encontraba un hombre de unos cuarenta años llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella pero con la diferencia que el portaba una chamarra que no dejaba ver su cabello y su rostro además de portar gafas oscuras.

-Capitán Shino, recibí su mensaje- dijo ella. El otro se giro a mirarla.

-Como sabes hay reunión con Hiashi, será en unas horas, en la Basílica- dijo serio el de gafas.

-Ahí estaré- confirmo Sakura.

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, Sakura salió de aquel lugar dejando solo a Shino, tenia que prepararse para su salida…

* * *

Había amanecido en Londres, la ciudad aun se conservaba se había rendido ante Madara para no morir como otros, un hombre ya hacia levantado en su habitación listo para la hora de su trabajo a pesar de ser tan joven, grandes responsabilidades caían sobre él, Itachi Uchiha, un joven de veintiún años, de pelo negro y largo que era sujetado con una coleta baja, tenia ojos negros y piel blanca, en su rostro se notaban unos rasgos como de ojeras pero aun así lo hacia ver apuesto ante la comunidad femenina.

Vivía ahí desde hace dos años, cuando creo un programa que daba control a toda computadora en el mundo, la había llamado Skynet, la cual podía apagar una computadora desde otro continente o controlar todo el sistema de defensa de un país… Desde pequeño había sido un genio, había participado en la creación de tecnología para armas, las naves aéreas del ejercito las hizo autónomas para transportar gente a batallas o heridos, una de sus creaciones que fue un éxito fue el del Cazador T-1, una robot de no mas de tres metros, guiado por orugas como los tanques de guerra, con dos brazos donde portaba el Dillon aéreo M134D en cada brazo, lo hacia mas certero que una persona normal, ya que su chasis podía soportar ataques de distinto calibre.

Pero el mejor de todos había sido Skynet, tanto fue el éxito que consiguió el cargo completo de Cyberdine, una de las mas grandes corporaciones en el mundo en la creación de artillería tecnológica, hoy tenia junta con su padre Madara, no era exactamente su padre, él lo adopto ya que había quedado huérfano de padres, su madre había muerto en el parto cuando él nació, su padre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, cuando tenia un año, casi no los conoció de hecho no recordaba ni sus rostros.

Salió de su casa, bastante conservadora estilo ingles, tardo un poco en llegar a su oficina. En cuanto llego fue recibido por su secretaria, él se dirigió hacia la sala de juntas, al llegar a aquella sala se encontraba ya habitada por varias personas.

Akasuna No Sasori , un hombre pelirrojo de mirada seria, junto a el secretario de defensa del país, Robert Philips, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos castaño oscuro, otro mas se encontraba ahí Orochimaru, trabaja para Madara desde hace tiempo, también había contribuido a buenas creaciones tanto en la tecnológica como en la farmacéutica, eran los mas confiables de Madara.

-Buenos días señores- saludo Itachi a los presentes.

-Buenos días- contesto Orochimaru, los demás no se molestaron en contestar.

-Comencemos entonces…- dijo Itachi, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-Aun no, falta tu padre- dijo serio Sasori.

Dicho eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre algo mayor, de ojos negros y cabello negro y cortó, sus facciones eran casi iguales a la de Itachi, vestía de traje y se acerco al grupo.

-Buenos días señores- dijo el pelinegro, luego se giro a Itachi –Buenos días hijo-

-Buenos días padre- contesto él.

-Tomen asiento, comencemos de una vez por todas, tengo otros asuntos que hacer –dijo Madara.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa, Itachi se mantuvo de pie, las luces se apagaron y una pantalla frente a la mesa apareció, Itachi comenzó con la junta exponiendo su nuevo trabajo, en la pantalla varios esquemas y dibujos aparecían…

* * *

Sakura había llegado acompañado de Shino, junto a ellos 7 de sus mejores soldados, tenían que viajar con cuidado ya que Madara había encargado mandar varias patrullas de hombres y con el Cazador T-1 con el fin de cazarlos y ejecutarlos, llegaron a lo que antes había sido una de las mas antiguas edificaciones, la Basílica de Nôtre Dame de la Garde, ahora solo quedaban ruinas de aquella edificación, en la entrada se encontraban algunos guardias para seguridad de todos lo presentes en aquel lugar, pasaron los guardias y se dirigieron al interior del edificio, parte de sus paredes habían caído así como algunas cúpulas en el techo, en algunos muros había sido cubierta por la vegetación silvestre, siguió su camino en silencio junto a su acompañante, ellos eran guiados por un soldado que había estado en la entrada de la Basílica, siguieron caminando hasta a una pequeña capilla privada, ahí varios soldados se encontraban, en la capilla aun se conservaba el Altar y el Cristo en el centro de esta, frente al altar había varias bancas, que anteriormente ocupaban los feligreses en orar, todos tomaron asiento, luego salió un hombre mayor de 60 años, de piel blanca y cabello castaño, sus ojos eran grises, en su rostro se podía ver la gran experiencia en batalla y sabiduría, una gran cicatriz se veía comenzaba en su mejilla izquierda pasando sobre su ojo terminando arriba de su ceja.

-Bienvenidos- dijo aquel hombre –Como saben no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano- dijo mientras una pantalla era puesta a su espalda sobre el altar.

-Como verán tenemos a un infiltrado en la gente del Madara- dijo el oji gris, los demás asintieron –Esta información nos fue enviada por él, y no son nada buenas- continuo , mientras se había a un lado para dejar ver la pantalla –Cyberdine como saben, se dedica a lo que es a la artillería tecnológica, ah mejorado lo que son las naves aéreas, así como los Cazadores, bien porque aquí esta su ultima creación- dijo mientras en la pantalla aprecia el esquema de una maquina con brazo y extremidades similares al aparato óseo de una persona, al igual la cabeza era un cráneo como la de un humano –Esto señores, es conocido como el soldado definitivo, un maquina de infiltración llamado Exterminador – dijo mientras el resto comenzaban a murmurar –Es el T-600, tiene la altura de un hombre promedio quizas un poco mas grande, no son muy rápidos e inteligentes pero son demasiados fuertes, pronto comenzaran a fabricarlos- dijo para terminar.

En cuanto dejo de hablar todos los presentes comenzaron a analizar lo que tenían enfrente, el ambiente se comenzó a sentir el miedo entre ellos, y tenían razón, el primer T-1 era bastante difícil acabarlo y ahora con este nuevo modelo de maquina se escapaban las esperanzas de seguir viviendo o arrepentirse y jurar lealtad a Madara.

-¡Señores Tranquilícense!- grito Hiashi, al ver que comenzaban a hacer alboroto, al momento volvió el silencio –Deben pensar con la cabeza fría, también yo tengo miedo –admitió el oji gris –Pero esas chatarras ambulantes no me van a detener, debe haber alguna forma de acabar con ellos se los aseguro –dijo seriamente.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, de mas o menos de 23 años –Así sucedió con los T-1, la primera vez que enfrentamos a uno perdimos mas de 20 de los nuestros –dijo el hombre que era de origen español.

-Joaquín debes entender… - hablaba Hiashi cuando el mismo hombre se levanto de su asiento todos lo miraron.

-No Hiashi, el que no entiende eres tu, esta guerra es una tontería, jamás venceremos a Madara –dijo Joaquín molesto –Mi país jamás debió ayudarte, mira como nos tienes ahora, hemos perdido a mucha gente, ¿Cuánta gente mas morirá ahora con ese pedazo de hojalata que llaman Exterminador?, ¿Dime cuantos mas? –dijo con enojo.

El ambiente se volvió demasiado tenso, algunos pensaban que seguir a Hiashi había sido un gran error.

-Si no quieres seguir combatiendo será mejor que te largues- dijo Sakura cortando el silencio –Yo también estoy cansada, y sin embargo, llevo mas años luchando con Madara que tu –se levanto de su asiento dirigiendo al español –No solo he perdido mi hogar, también grandes cosas que no te imaginas- su rostro se volvió triste al mencionar lo ultimo –Tu país tenia Fe en Hiashi, tanto que no le importo lo que viniera- los murmullos en los demás se hicieron presentes.

Joaquín aun se encontraba molesto, así que decidió hablar -¿Acaso no ves que si seguimos así vamos a morir?- pregunto a Sakura.

-Eso lo tengo muy claro, pero en lugar de correr como cobarde, prefiero luchar- dijo ella –Pero no solo por mí... sino por las futuras generaciones- menciono Sakura.

-Señores- dijo Hiashi –No den su brazo a doblar, se que el camino es difícil pero si dejamos de luchar de nada habrá servido el sacrificio de nuestros compañeros- dijo para finalizar.

-Je suis d'accord. – dijo un soldado francés –No podemos despegdiciag la opogtunidad que nos están dando- prosiguió.

-Yo luchare antes de morir- dijo Sakura.

El ambiente había cambiado, poco a poco cada soldado decía su aprobación firmemente.

-¿Y bien, que piensas haceg Joaquín?- dijo el Francés al ver que el español meditaba lo escuchado.

-Lo mismo que tú Pierre, aprovechar esta oportunidad – dijo Joaquín

-General Hiashi, a todo esto ¿Quien ha estado creando todo esto?- pregunto Shino que volvió a tomar el tema.

-Su creador se llama Itachi Uchiha, el es el creador de todo esto- contesto Hiashi.

-Propongo que un equipo de Cacería se encargue de él, junto con el T-600, podríamos evitar la construcción de esas cosas y terminar con su creador- dijo Joaquín.

-Eso es muy arriesgado, sin contar que no tenemos la ubicación del Uchiha aun- dijo Shino –Además, las fronteras con los otros países están patrullados por sus hombres y quien sabe cuanto mas- opino.

-No necesitamos muchos para ir- insistió el español, Hiashi pensaba con lo anterior, eliminar al responsable no estaba mal pero era ir directamente a la boca del lobo era algo serio.

-Joaquín tiene razón- dijo Hiashi, sorprendiendo a todos –Pero también seria una riesgo para el que entre- dijo antes de volver a callar.

-Estoy de acuerdo- hablo Sakura –Pero como menciono Joaquín, solo entrarían unos cuantos, seria una misión de infiltración y asesinato- sugirió ella –Yo ofrezco mi servicio- propuso.

-Bien, pero no podrás tu sola- dijo Hiashi, ya la conocía desde hace poco y tenia gran confianza en ella -¿A quien tienes pensado?- pregunto a la mujer.

-Sarutobi Asuma del equipo diez y Kurenai Yuhi del equipo cinco en armas y Nara Shikamaru del equipo diez en infiltración, el hijo de Kakashi, Enishi Hatake, y yo para acabar con el objetivo- propuso rápidamente.

-Nada mal, escogiste bien pero, ¿Cómo encontraras a Itachi?- dijo Hiashi.

-Yo me encargo General- dijo Shino –También me encargare de llevarlos-.

-Entonces se harán cargo, tienen veinticuatro horas para hablar con los otros, sin en ese tiempo no tienen nada, se cancela la misión- dijo Hiashi –Este no era el punto a llegar pero viendo las cosas no creo que haiga mas, pueden retirarse, y otra cosa- detuvo antes de que se retiraran –Sakura denme informes por favor, yo me encargo de los otros en cuanto tengan la ubicación del Uchiha- los demás asintieron.

Todos comenzaron a desocupar el lugar, poco a poco, Shino y Sakura se apresuraron con su trabajo tenían limite de tiempo para ello.

* * *

La reunión había terminado solo quedaban Itachi y su padre, los demás ya se habían retirado dejando a los Uchiha solos, la reunión había sido breve según había prisa por parte del Uchiha mayor.

-Bien hecho hijo, me gusta este nuevo modelo que haz creado- dijo Madara mientras tomaba el hombro derecho de Itachi –En verdad que eres todo un genio- halago este.

-Gracias padre, cuando lo cree pensaba en disminuir la mortalidad de tu patrulla en caso de algún complot – dijo Itachi –Espero que te sirva el T-600 que el T-1- dijo.

-No sabes como me servirá Itachi- dijo Madara mientras en su rostro se hacia una sonrisa malévola –_Con esto acabare mas rápido en el desgraciado de Hiashi_- pensó el Uchiha –Bien entonces comienza con la fabricación, tienes mi aprobación- continuo.

-Esta bien, ahora solo he creado unos cuantos, se encuentran en la fabrica en servicio como vigilantes- contesto Itachi.

-Me retiro, tengo otros pendientes que hacer- dijo Madara –Nos vemos luego- se despidió y seguidamente salió de ahí.

Itachi, por otro lado comenzó a recoger algunas cosas, hasta que alguien entro donde él se encontraba.

-Itachi debemos hablar- dijo el hombre recién llegado.

-¿Qué pasa Orochimaru?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-No cuento con mucho tiempo seré breve- dijo Orochimaru, Itachi dio toda su atención al presente –Madara no es quien parece ser, todo lo que haz vivido con él ha sido una mentira- dijo secamente, el Uchiha mantuvo su postura.

-¿No se de que hablas?- dijo con seriedad Itachi.

-Que el no es tu verdadero padre- dijo Orochimaru.

-Lo se, me adopto después de que naci, tampoco conocí a mi madre- contesto fríamente el Uchiha.

-No entiendes, tu verdadera familia fue asesinada por él- dijo hombre mayor casi exaltándose.

-¿Qué rayos dices?- dijo Itachi comenzando a molestarse.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo, así que solo te daré esto –Dijo Orochimaru sacando un diario de su traje –Lo escribió tu madre antes de que nacieras, ella sabia que moría, disculpa que te haya sido así, pero es algo que ella me encargo – entrego el diario a Itachi.

-Pero que, porque me dices todo esto, no entiendo nada- dijo Itachi.

-Solo léelo, después hablaremos- dijo Orochimaru, luego camino hacia la salida.

Itachi veía el diario que estaba en sus manos, de la noche a la mañana le dicen eso lo contemplo un momento, lo leería mas adelante.

* * *

-Y bien, ¿Qué paso en la reunión mamá?- pregunto Minato.

-Nada, solo que tenemos otra amenaza y una misión- dijo Sakura.

Ya habían llegado al refugio dentro de la misma Marsella, Sakura y su hijo se encontraban en la sala de armas, ella permanecía sentada y Minato frente a ella de pie.

-¿Qué tipo de misión?- pregunto el rubio.

-Infiltración, destrucción y asesinato- dijo sin más Sakura.

Un silencio inundo el lugar, Minato conocía el riesgo de ese tipo de misión hacia poco que había salido con vida de una, pero había perdido a su Capitán en ella, Kakashi Hatake había caído en acción, la misión solo era obtener información de los movimientos de las patrullas de Madara, habían sido enviados a Corea del sur, pero fue una trampa habían sido emboscados.

-Mamá- dijo Minato con el rostro triste –Ten cuidado, no quiero…- pero fue interrumpido por Sakura que lo había abrazado.

-Jamás te voy a dejar, volveré ya lo veras- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba mas, Minato solo correspondió el gesto.

Permanecieron así un momento, el sentimientos del miedo había salido, los dos sabían del riesgo el participar en misiones de ese nivel, era la primera vez que la misión conllevaba un asesinato para Sakura, tenia miedo, pero no tanto el morir, según ella ya había muerto junto con Naruto y había vuelto a la vida cuando nació su hijo, así que eso no le extrañaba, solo miedo de no volver a ver a su "pequeño" como ella decía.

-Capitán Sakura- Interrumpió una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, Sakura y su hijo deshicieron el abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa Rebeca?- pregunto ella a la recién llegada.

-El Capitán Shino recibio el informe de Itachi Uchiha, dice que se encuentra en Gran Bretaña, comience a preparar su equipo parten en una horas- dijo Rebeca.

-¿Ya informaron al General que estamos a tiempo?- pregunto, la chica solo asintió -¿Y los demás?-pregunto por el resto del equipo.

-Ya están siendo informados, el punto de encuentro es en Galicia, España; Asuma y Shikamaru los esperan junto con Kurenai, Enishi ya partió desde Paris, solo faltan usted y el capitán Shino- informo rebeca.

-Voy enseguida- dijo Sakura, la mujer salió de ahí dejando solos a madre e hijo.

-Cuídate- dijo Minato.

-Volveré lo prometo- dijo Sakura -Cuídate también, nos veremos luego – Sakura salió de ahí rápidamente dejando a su hijo, no quería despedirse por nada del mundo.

Después de estar un buen tiempo fuera de acción, desde su ultima en el Vaticano, hoy volvía de nuevo a ese tipo de tareas –_Naruto, Sasuke; por favor ayúdenme_- pidió Sakura a sus viejos amigos, que ahora consideraba como sus ángeles de la guarda en sus batallas.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba encerrado en su oficina, había pasado unas horas desde la conversación con Orochimaru, leyó el diario por completo y no solo eso, aquel diario solo había levantado sospechas, así que investigo a fondo, una terrible y cruel verdad había encontrado, su familia había sido asesinada y no solo eso, también se entero que tuvo un hermano mayor tiempo atrás, sus ojos se hallaban derramando lagrimas, no le costo mucho investigar grandes sucesos habían pasado, se dio cuenta que vivía en una burbuja creada por su supuesto padre, y además de las atrocidades que hizo su padre para obtener poder y la gente que lo perseguía.

-Para eso usas mis inventos- dijo mientras se ahogaba de coraje, una noticia que encontró que informaba el uso de los T-1 para aniquilación de los rebeldes.

Analizo toda la información que había encontrado, tomo una decisión, ayudaría a la resistencia, ese imperio hecho por Madara caería a como diera lugar, primero por venganza y por acabar con ese maldito, comenzaría con su mejor arma a como diera lugar.

-Prepárate Madara esta guerra la vas ah perder, de eso me encargo-

* * *

**Espero qe haya sido de su agrado, el Fic pertenece a Crhismas-Machine**


	6. Timoteo 4:16

**Una vez mas hago entrega de otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza por no actualizar pero escuela y trabajo me tenian algo entretenido, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto los Fics que tengo publicados; aradezco a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leer lo que he escrito y a las personas que han dejado su comentario.**

**Naruto y Terminator no me pertenecen.**

**-NARUTO**- POV de las maquinas

-Naruto- Dialogos

-_Naruto-_ Pesamientos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Capitulo 4**

** _Ten cuidado de ti mismo y de la doctrina; persiste en ello, pues haceindo esto, te salvaras a ti mismo y a los que te oyeran. (Timoteo 4:16)._**

14 de agosto 2023

-¡Rayos hay que darnos prisa Ralph!- gritaba un peli rosa a la vez que corría.

-Si capitán- contesto un hombre de cabello castaño que iba detrás de ella.

Los dos corrían entre la maleza de aquel bosque en Transilvania, su punto, el mismo castillo de aquel famoso demonio chupa sangre, Drácula, pero que ahora era solo un montón de piedras en ruinas tratando de permanecer de pie. Corrían con todo lo que sus fuerzas daban además de estar atravesando charcos de agua de la lluvia anterior, por fin habían localizado a cierta persona que conllevaba para terminar la misión de ambos pero se había dificultado encontrarla ya que borraba su propio rastro y pistas para evitar encontrarla.

-_Me haz dado muchas dificultades pero al fin te tengo_- se decía a si misma Sakura, le había tomado mas de dos meses poder encontrar su rastro.

Los dos siguieron hasta salir de aquel bosque para iniciar su camino directo a aquel castillo, la noche había caído para cuando había terminado la lluvia aun así no desistieron ellos dos en seguir adelante con su objetivo hasta que el castaño se detuvo para fijar bien lo que se avecinaba.

-Capitán- hablo Ralph al detener su paso –Vea eso- dijo para comenzar a señalar hacia el castillo, cosa que imito la mujer.

Ella se sorprendió al ver lo que su subordinado señalaba -¡Maldición!- grito con furia –La han encontrado- dijo al ver una nave en sobrevolando en el castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto el cabo.

-Evitar que se la lleven- dijo sin pensarlo sorprendiendo a su compañero.

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar siendo interrumpido por la mujer.

-Es una cazador solo ira por ella, debe tener dos como máximo tres recolectores terrestres- dijo con análisis, teniendo experiencia con estos nuevos enemigos – Ralph encárgate de encontrarla y si es necesario ya sabes que usar, yo me encargo del cazador-se dirigió a el mientras comenzaba ah revisar su equipo.

-Esta bien Capitán- dijo a la vez que se colocaba un rosario en su cuello y revisaba su rifle, comenzó a decir un oración en susurro –Amen-

-Amen- dijo ella, los dos continuaron con prisa su camino hacia el castillo.

Dentro del castillo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien caminando o mas bien decir de algo caminando, sus pasos eran duros y fuertes, seguía a pasos calmados como buscando algo entre la oscuridad algo imposible para la vista humana pero para el no existía dificultad alguna, al contrario era mejor para esa cosa.

Solo entre la oscuridad no se distinguía su silueta solo un par de puntos rojos moviéndose en paralelo de un lado a otro, pronto un luz que provino de las afueras del castillo lo ilumino mostrando su identidad, un esqueleto metálico en uso, un T-600, trabajando con un simple objetivo… eliminar.

-**INSPECCION**- era lo que la maquina ejecuto como uno de sus archivos básicos, comenzó a mirar a cualquier lado con una imagen roja sin problema, pero sin éxito de ver a su blanco –**AMPLIANDO IMAGEN**- acciono otro de sus funcionamientos.

A lo lejos había otro androide como el con la misma tarea, mientras sus presas permanecían ocultas entre la oscuridad habían dos personas permanecían en una delas tantas habitaciones resguardando la seguridad que poco a poco se agotaba.

-Tienes que irte entiende- decía en susurro un hombre a la persona que estaba con el.

-No, no pienso dejarlos- dijo la chica de pelo largo y azul.

-Por dios Hinata, no es que quieras es por tu bien, ellos vienen por ti- insistía aquel hombre de pelo castaño largo y ojos grises –Sabes que tu padre me encargo cuidarte y es lo que hago-

-Pero ustedes Neji… ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?-suplico ella.

-No te preocupes- dicho esto la abrazo, ella correspondió el gesto de el.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente poniendo en alerte a los dos, un hombre alto de barba crecida y calvo había entrado.

-Rápido no hay tiempo- anuncio recién entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de si, los otros se acercaron a el.

-¿Los demás ya están preparados?- pregunto Neji.

-Todos listos para la distracción- contesto el hombre luego miro a la chica que parecía preocupada –Es un honor Comandante Hinata- dijo el para levantarle el animo aunque las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas, intentaba animarla.

-Bien, comencemos de una vez antes de que lleguen mas- dijo Neji.

Los tres comenzaron su camino hacia ala salida preparando sus armas para combatir, de pronto Hinata hablo.

-Prometan que volveremos a vernos- dijo ella los otros se detuvieron y se miraron entre si, sabiendo que era algo imposible ante la batalla contra los exterminadores.

-Veras…- dijo Neji pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Claro que si, lo prometemos- contesto con animo sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran bajas, sonreía hasta apoyarse en la puerta –Haremos chatarra a esos motores con patas- luego comenzó a reír contagiando un poco a los otros.

De pronto todo sucedió inesperadamente, un brazo mecánico perforo la puerta callando las risas de aquel hombre y jalándolo hacia fuera mientras le rompía el cuello.

Los otros abrieron los ojos por tal sorpresa fatal, el cuerpo inerte de su compañero fue arrojado hacia fuera mientras el asesino destruía la puerta para entrar.

-¡NO!- grito Hinata después de ver tal escena, tomo su metralleta y comenzó a disparar hacia el exterminador que ya hacia frente a ellos.

-¡Hinata muévete!- ordeno Neji y apuntaba con un lanzagranadas a la maquina -¡Ya!- grito una vez mas.

Hinata corrió a cubrirse luego de las ordenes de Neji lo antes posible de ser alcanzada por el arma de aquella maquina, una pequeña explosión resonó en la habitación ya que Neji había usado su arma logrando lanzar al T-600 a otra habitación y a la vez arrancarle el arma y su brazo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a la chica, los dos salieron de sus refugios juntándose para ver la condición del otro.

-Si, pero tu estas herido- dijo Hinata al ver el hombro de Neji sangrando.

-No es nada, igual hay que irnos no tardara en levantarse solo logre deshacerme de su arma- contesto Neji, miro el hoyo que había hecho por lanzarlo al otro lado y luego el brazo inerte de la maquina –Vamonos- tiro de ella y salieron de la habitación.

En la otra habitación hacia tirado un esqueleto metálico mirando de cabeza, aun estaba encendido _–_**ARMA PRIMARIA DAÑADA**- Luego comenzó a levantarse de si hasta estar de pie mirando por donde había sido lanzado, se acerco encontrando su brazo y su arma en mal estado –**INICIO DE ****PERSECUCION**- entro a la antigua habitación en busca de su presa una vez mas.

Sakura y Ralph llegaron a la entrada del castillo escucharon disparos un breve explosión los dos se disponían entrar cuando el cazador se poso sobre ellos.

-¡Rápido entra!- ordeno sakura a la vez que dispara su arma ante la nave.

Los dos entraron rápido resguardándose entre los muros y huecos que ya hacían en el castillo, el castaño desapareció entre la oscuridad y sakura comenzó a prepara su lanzacohetes así como sus armas pequeñas, reviso a sus alrededores esperando encontrar pista alguna de sobrevivientes, al no encontrar nada siguió con sigilo su paso hasta escuchar unas pasoso a lo lejos y con prisa inicio una vez mas su búsqueda.

No muy lejos de sakura un grupo de tres personas corrían para escapar de una de esas maquinas, una chica con moños en la cabeza junto con dos hombres mas uno de pelo castaño y rebelde con una marcas en las mejillas y el otro pelinegro, de pronto su andar se detuvo cuando otra maquina armada por completo se interpuso cerrándoles camino, lo veían con temor sus vidas habían llegado a su fin, la mujer se giro al escuchar a lo lejos como su otro perseguidor había llegado también dejándolos a su merced y sin escapatoria, Kiba tomo sus armas dispuesto a luchar hasta su fin los otros lo imitaron.

-Je je, parece que aquí se acaba nuestro camino- hablo el castaño sin dejar de apuntar hacia su frente.

-Talvez si, talvez no- comento la única chica cubriendo la retaguardia del castaño.

El pelinegro guardo silencio apuntando hacia las dos direcciones, el T-600 armado las comenzó a escanear y a identificar a sus próximas victimas.

-**INUZUKA KIBA_-_** identifico al castaño con las marcas en las mejillas –**WILLIAN TAYLOR**- reconoció al pelinegro –**TENTEN FONG**- por ultimo a la chica –**ELIMINAR**- su procesador accedió al único comando para los rebeldes.

Los otros tres se pusieron en alerta al ver como se alzaba la poderosa arma del asesino…

-¡ABAJO!- se escucho entre las paredes, Kiba al escuchar eso se movió rápido detrás del exterminador se encontraba alguien con apuntando a su dirección, sin titubear se giro a sus compañeros los tomo lanzándose al suelo junto con ellos, de pronto una fuerte explosión los aturdió.

Kiba trato de encontrar algo entre el polvo que había provocado aquel estallido, y ahí estaba ya en el suelo su verdugo pero con la diferencia que ya no funciona y sin cráneo, pronto una silueta de alguien se detuvo antes era un exterminador –Vamos ayúdame con el otro- ordeno aquella persona, kiba se levanto como pudo, lo que hizo recordar que aun quedaba oto enemigo mas, aun seguía aturdido y se acerco a su salvador, pronto distinguió quien era, no esperaba mas de aquella persona una vieja compañera.

-Gracias Sakura- agradeció el castaño.

-Agradece después ayúdame a levantar esto- ordena la peli rosa mientras levantaba aquella arma que usaban los exterminadores.

Entre los dos lograron levantarla, el otro exterminador se daba prisa por llegar ante ellos, Sakura comenzó a disparar con ayuda de Kiba que sostenía tan pesada arma, en un instante acabaron con el robot haciendo añicos su procesador de datos y un poco de su anatomía dejándolo inactivo.

-Vete al infierno maquina estupida- dijo Kiba al acabar con el otro exterminador y deshaciéndose del peso del arma – ¿Están bien?- pregunto a los otros que comenzaban a levantarse.

-Algo aturdidos- contesto Tenten para luego mirar al otro recién llegado, pero fue tal sorpresa al ver quien era –Capitán Haruno- dijo casi en susurro –Gracias Capitán- agradeció formalmente.

Sakura se mantuvo seria y fría, solo asintió con la cabeza. Desde hace unos años era conocida como uno de los mas grandes capitanes de La Resistencia, incluso años atrás ya era reconocida desde su juventud en el servicio secreto, lideraba temporalmente a equipos desde hace dos años y eran pocos los privilegiados en trabajar con ella, hasta hoy en día se piensa que esta sola.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Sakura?- pregunto Kiba.

-Hinata- se limito a responder luego comenzó a alejarse de ellos –Pero primero debemos de tirar la chatarra- luego de eso apresuro sus pasos dejando a los demás.

-Vamos- dijo el Inuzuka al perder de vista a Sakura –Todavía falta proteger a Hinata-

-Si- dijeron los otros dos en unísono.

Por otro lado Neji y hinata luchaban contra el exterminador, ahora que ya les había dado alcance, la batalla hacia en uno de los patios del castillo, ambos quedaron sin municiones así que usaban sus armas como martillos para defenderse pero sin éxito algún, Hinata no podía pelear mas con esa amenaza estaba exhausta.

-Levántate Hinata- dijo Neji mientras golpeaba al robot.

Ella solo la escucho intentando levantarse -¡Hinata!- volvió a gritar Neji descuidando un poco su guardia, el exterminador tomo a Neji del brazo derecho y lo lanzo lejos si esfuerzo alguno, poco a poco se acerco a su objetico que le miraba con terror.

-¡Corre Hinata!- advirtió Neji a lo lejos intentando levantarse, pero Hinata estaba en shock.

Aquella maquina ya estaba frente a ella, había observado que no se había movido de su lugar –**Objetivo Primario… Exterminar**- su cerebro proceso sus principales tareas…

Un disparo… Hinata permanecía aun mirando con terror a su asesino… Neji miraba la escena todo parecía haberse perdido.

El exterminador de un momento a otro cayo de espaldas al suelo, HInata y Neji lo veían lentamente caer hasta que un golpe duro y seco los hizo volver a la realidad, habían sobrevivido pensaban ambos.

-Gracias a Dios los encontré- escucharon los dos, buscando quien les había hablado.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaba un soldado, de La Resistencia, era un joven castaño cargando lo que parecía un rifle bastante grande.

-Lo siento no me he presentado, soy Ralph Schneider- se acerco a Hinata a ayudarla a levantar- Equipo 7 de asesinato, estamos en misión de su búsqueda Capitán- se refirió a Hinata.

Neji escucho todo y se acerco a ellos, había algo que no encajaba en todo lo que acaba de decir aquel hombre.

-Espera un momento, jamás he escuchado de un Equipo 7 esta extinto desde hace unos años el ultimo capitán fue Hatake Kakashi… - dijo Neji al recordar información de aquel equipo pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Es cierto, pero esta de nuevo trabajando yo soy uno de ellos señor- confirmo Ralph.

-¿Quién esta a cargo?- pregunto Hinata.

-Haruno Sakura, señor- contesto con orgullo y sin titubear

Neji se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, la conocía era una de los capitanes de alto rango casi a la altura de un lugarteniente del Hiashi, Hinata por su parte había escuchado de ella pero jamás la había visto en su vida solo la conocía por fotos en una investigación que había hecho para encontrar soldados de alto rango, ahí la había visto.

Un fuer ruido de unos motores los hicieron ponerse en alerta, el Cazador aéreo estaba encima de ellos.

-¡Muévanse rápido!- grito Neji a los otros.

Los tres iniciaron su retirada para cubrirse del enemigo, la nave no tardo en iluminar con nos faros e iniciaba el fuego con sus armas para acabar con ellos.

En muro del castillo se encontraba Sakura, rápidamente tomo el lanzacohetes que traía consigo y apunto hacia la nave que ya había comenzado a disparar a tierra, espero un poco para centrar el blanco ya que solo tenia un disparo, se dirigió hacia una de las turbinas que lo mantenían a flote en el aire, lo tenia listo apretó el gatillo.

Un cohete exploto en la turbina derecha de la nave provocando el descontrol y hacerlo estrellar fuera del castillo, Hinata y los otros dos habían espado para refugiarse escucharon una gran explosión fuera del castillo y pequeño temblor en tierra, sin duda Sakura ya se había encargado del estorbo, pensó el alemán.

La peli rosa se deshizo de su arma con la mirada busco a los demás que estaba en aquel patio, agudizo su vista, ahí estaba Hinata Hyuga su misión de búsqueda alfil había concluido.

-¿Esta todo bien Sakura?- preguntó Kiba que había llegado hasta ella acompañados de sus otros dos compañeros.

-Si- se giro a los demás –Debemos ir con los otros y largarnos de aquí, pronto vendrán mas de ellos- Los demás asintieron y comenzaron su retirada para llegar con los otros.

Minutos mas tarde se reunieron los dos grupos fuera del castillo, la capitán del nuevo grupo hizo aparición ante el resto y se dirigió a hablar ante el resto.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, Capitán del equipo 7- se presento oficialmente.

-Es un placer Capitán, soy Neji Hyuga capitán del equipo Independencia- representó el capitán del otro equipo- Ellos son mis subordinados, me imagino que ya los conoce- señalo al resto del equipo, luego su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza –Por desgracia uno de mi equipo cayo en acción-

-¡¿Cómo…?- grito el americano al saber la reciente noticia pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Silencio- ordeno la ojiverde –Ralph… encárgate de eso por favor - mando a su compañero.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio veían como aquel hombre se retiraba un poco de su armamento y de su chaleco saco una estola morada seguida de una Biblia, se coloco su estola detrás del cuello y el reto colgaba de frente, los demás sabían que significaba era una pequeña ceremonia para despedir a su compañero así que permanecieron en silencio mientras aquel hombre comenzaba a rezar.

Sakura inmediatamente tomo a Hinata y se la llevo a un lugar mas retirado, Neji al verlas retirarse las siguió.

-¿Qué pasa Capitán?- pregunto Hinata desconcertada por la acción de ella.

-Aun no he terminado- contesto Sakura –también traigo una noticia para usted- dijo, Hinata se tenso un poco.

-¿Cuál es la noticia?- Pregunto sin vacilar pero se notaba la preocupación en cada palabra, Sakura se mostro indiferente.

-El capitán Hyuga Hiashi, su padre… ah muerto- contesto de la manera mas fría, pero aun así le costaba mucho decirlas.

Hinata que do muda, sus ojos luchaban por evitar derramar una lagrima ya que aquello que acababa de escuchar, no lo soporto mas se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, no podía evitarlo y mucho menos creerlo que su padre acababa de morir.

-Lo siento mucho, mi deber además ahora es protegerla- continuo sakura hablando –además los otros tenientes han decidido que usted tome el lugar de su padre y su hermana la segunda al mando- termino de explicar.

Hinata la escucho un poco, no contesto para nada ya que ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba por el momento, quería morir estaba cansada de esta guerra sin sentido.

-¿Cuándo sucedió?- pregunto Neji que las había seguido y que escucho aquella noticia.

-Hace ya mas de cuatro meses, pero sospecho que fue alguien de los nuestros que ayudo a dar su localización- contesto ella.

-¿Dónde… pereció?- pregunto Neji.

-Los informes dicen que fue en Polonia, no se exactamente pero se dirigía a Alemania- contesto Haruno –Ya basta Hinata, llorar no lo traerá de vuelta- se dirigió a Hinata que aun lloraba.

Sakura se acerco a la ojiblanca y la timo del cuello de su uniforme y la levanto, esa acción sorprendió a Neji.

-Escucha niña- la sujetó mas fuerte –Olvida ya eso y compórtate como tal… -

-P-pero…- Dijo Hinata pero fue interrumpida.

-Se que duele, pero si nos detenemos moriremos- Al instante de decir eso Hinata vio en los ojos de sakura el dolor que cargaba –Deja que los muertos entierren a sus muertos debes vivir por los que aun siguen aquí – menciono ella.

-No lo lograre es demasiado, no creo ser una buen líder- dijo Hinata, Sakura la soltó y tomo el arma que se encontraba en suelo para entregársela a Hinata.

-Demuestra que no es cierto en eso que dices- concluyo sakura -Ven Neji necesitamos atender tu herida- ordeno al ojiblanco

Hinata quedo muda ante las palabras de su, ahora, compañera parecía escuchar a su padre en ella, asintió y cargo su arma.

-Lo hare- contesto ella mirando con determinación a los demás –Solo una cosa, ¿Por qué mi padre se dirigía Alemania?- pregunto a Sakura que ya atendia a Neji.

-Por lo único que hay ahí- contesto Ralph que se acercaba con los otros a compartir información –Madara ah levantado una central de Skynet, así como una nueva producción de Cazadores y T-600- concluyo.

Todos quedaron pensativos y analizando la información recién adquirida, Sakura tomo la palabra una vez mas.

-Por lo pronto debemos ir a Bulgaria un equipo de La Resistencia se encuentra ahí son los mas cercanos- dijo la peli rosa

Todos tomaron su equipo y comenzaron su camino a lo mucho tardaría seis días aproximado, Sakura por su parte estaba mas segura acompañando a su nuevo líder, de sus bolsillo trasero tomo un frasco de medicina era ya hora de sus pastillas…

* * *

Seis horas mas tarde en el castillo…

En el mismo castillo se encontraba ahora rodeado de varios Cazadores aéreos como terrestres, una patrulla de T-600 vigilaba e inspeccionaba el interior del castillo en busca de pistas o sobrevivientes, un grupo de personas se encontraban ahí revisando las ruinas de la ultima batalla.

Dos hombres pelinegro se encontraban en el patio, el mas joven de cabellera larga se inclino hacia lo antes había sido un recolector, lo inspecciono encontrando un perforación en el cráneo de aquel robot, sonrió para si ya que habían descubierto el punto mas vulnerable de esas maquinas.

-Parece que ya saben como defenderse- Dijo el otro hombre que permanecía en pie sin mirarlo – Deberías de hacer un nuevo modelo hijo- concluyo.

El otro se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al que había hablado.

-así están bien, además no tengo nada nuevo en que mejorarlos- dijo el mas joven de los dos.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Itachi- se volvió para mirarlo –Pero entre mas tardemos en capturarlos mas fuerte se hará su rebelión contra nosotros- dijo

-Tendrás algo nuevo lo prometo- contesto luego pregunto -¿Seguro que no están programados para matar?, digo por lo que vi los rebeldes usan armas para defenderse-

-Solo para herir jamás han eliminado a nadie- Mintió a Itachi.

Ninguno mas hablo, Itachi por primera vez acompañaba a su padre en una exploración con el motivo de ver como eran usados sus soldados, sin duda lo que le había informado Orochimaru era cierto, sus creaciones no solo capturar era su tarea, primordialmente era la caza y el asesinato, no dijo mas y siguió en su exploración alejándose con los demás del grupo.

-así que tenias preparado mas gente Hiashi- dijo una vez estando solo –Acabare con todo lo que fue de ti maldito- concluyo.

-Señor, hemos encontrado mas pistas, parece que se dirigen a la ciudad de Sibiu- dijo un hombre de tez azulada.

-Llévate a Hidan, quiero con vida a la Hyuga, Kisame- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Y que hago con los demás, Señor Madara?- pregunto Kisame

-Divierte con ellos- concluyo, Kisame se dispuso a retirarse pero Madara lo detuvo –Si encuentras a Sakura tráela viva yo mismo me encargare de ella- ordeno

Por otro lado Itachi se ocupaba de estudiar la batalla que se había realizado, el Cazador que aun ardía en llamas no se había estrellado como según le habían dicho una de las turbinas había sido destruida por un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para derribarlo, siguió su camino entre el castillo en una de las habitaciones la puerta había sido derribada y dentro de ella había un hueco en el muro que, ahora, comunicaba ah otra habitación.

Siguió con la mirada los hechos, de pronto abrió los ojos de la sorpresa que se llevo, un brazo de un T-600 esta ahí, sus dudas eran cada vez mas claras los rebeldes luchaban contra esas maquina pero su mayor cuestión era ¿Tanta era la desesperación de escapara de esos robots?, si bien sabia el cráneo era la parte mas vulnerable de la maquina pero encontrar una extremidad separada, era algo de sorprender que hubiera logrado hacer eso y con semejante arma.

Entonces no se equivoco…

-Los usan como asesinos- se dijo así mismo.

Salió de ahí y siguió su camino veía como los otros exterminadores permanecían de pie vigilando mientras que otros soldados, humanos, iban de aquí para haya, su caminata lo llevo a los pasillos exteriores que comunicaban al patio del castillo, se encontró con un lanzacohetes sin carga.

-¿así que esto fue lo que lo derribo?- se pregunto, pero algo llamo la atención.

Cuatro Cazadores aéreos despegaban de ahí, era realmente extraño ya que nadie le había informado que partirían, los siguió con la mirada al perderse hacia el sur de su ubicación, entonces lo entendió encontraron el rastro de los rebeldes.

Tomo su camino de regreso con la demás tripulación, al llegar vio a su padre que se dirigía a una de las naves.

-¿Ya te vas tan pronto?- pregunto Itachi.

-No tengo mas que hacer en este lugar- se giro a mirarlo –Es mejor retirarnos- dijo, luego retomo su dirección abordando la nave.

-Yo me quedo quiero investigar mas de la situación de esto, además me servirá para mejorar a los T-600- concluyo.

-Esta bien pero te doy solo cuatro horas- ordeno Madara

Itachi permaneció en su lugar, la nave que había abordado su padre despego a los pocos segundos con rumbo a su hogar.

-Es hora de trabajar- Dijo Itachi.

* * *

El equipo siete y el equipo Independencia seguían su camino sin descansa desde hace algunas horas, Sakura iba delante de todos se dirigían al sur esperando encontrar aliados atrás de ella le seguía su compañero, Ralph, seguido del otro equipo.

Sakura permanecía atenta al camino pero fue interrumpida por su compañero.

-Capitán- dijo Ralph atrayendo su atención –Perdón, pero debería hablar con ella, ¿No cree?- dijo, luego señalo a la Hyuga que venia pensativa y con are ausente mientras la otra mujer le hablaba.

-Tiene que asimilarlo la gente muere- contesto para seguir de frente.

-Capitán, ella apenas es un cachorro y una gran responsabilidad le ha caído, sugiero que usted la haga su aprendiz y le enseñe a dar la cara ante esta guerra- continuo el hombre.

-A veces me pregunto por que acepte a un sacerdote en mi equipo- dijo ella y dio un suspiro -¿Si lo hago cerraras la boca?- pregunto a lo que el asintió contento.

Sakura se detuvo a esperar que los demás avanzaran luego se acerco a las otras dos mujeres, con una señal pidió a la castaña que las dejara un momento a solas, sin vacilar la otra chica se retiro dejando a ambas en su caminar.

-La vida es difícil, nos da golpes que nos llegan a derribar- Hinata la escuchaba –Pero hay que levantarse y seguir luchando adelante, Hinata tienes un camino muy largo no dejes que un momento así te detenga- Sakura se sincero ante ella, ambas detuvieron su andar.

-Pero… no se que mas hacer lo he perdido…- Hinata contesto .

-Eso no es cierto, tu padre te ha confiado todo a ti por que eres su hija, su Fe esta en ti no dejes que se extinga- Hinata comenzó a derramar lagrimas al momento que la escuchaba –Si la vida te ha golpeado levántate y tu golpéale mas fuerte, demuéstrate que puedes, por que yo creo en ti- Sakura apoyo un mano en el hombro de ella –Vamos ten… - la acción de la otra chica la hizo callar.

HInata la abrazo con fuerza, por parte de Sakura la abrazo como a una hija propia, estaba conciente por lo que estaba pasando la chica, igualmente ella había pasado por momento así anteriormente en su vida.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata.

Sakura deshizo el abrazo y le sonrió –Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer – las dos tomaron camino hacia los demás.

El camino fue menos pesado para Hinata, ahora iba con la frente en alto sabia a lo que se enfrentaba pero como dijo su compañero, su padre deposito su confianza en ella y no lo defraudaría por nada ella misma acabaría con la tarea inconclusa, y protegería a su hermana a toda costa.

Caminaron una hora mas, al fin podían ver la ciudad de Sibiu por lo menos sabían que podrían descansar un poco, con suerte, encontrar parte de los rebeldes ahí, todos aceleraron el paso, con cautela se acercaron a la entrada de la ciudad.

El equipo siete fue el primero en acercarse, Sakura por delante y Ralph le seguía, por otro lado el otro equipo les cubría, todos entraron con sigilo la ciudad parecía tranquila sin rastro de batallas, todas sus calle empedradas se conservaban aun mantenía su aire de antigüedad al igual que sus casas. Siguieron su andar hacia el interior de la ciudad.

A lo lejos de los ojos de los rebeldes dos siluetas en un edificio permanecían escondidas cuidando cada movimiento de los recién bienvenidos.

-Je je, parece que tenemos mucha suerte hoy- dijo uno de ellos mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Bien pues hagámoslo rápido ya me quiero largar de aquí- comento el otro de cabello gris.

-Tranquilo Hidan, no creas que son fáciles estas presas, principalmente la peli rosa- dijo el hombre enorme, veía como seguían aquellos intrusos su camino.

-así que es digna de que luche contra nosotros, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dando problemas, he Kisame?- pregunto Hidan al ver a los siete en la calle.

-Mas de veinte años- contesto su compañero –Comencemos con la fiesta- Kisame se retiro caminando fuera de aqulñ edificio seguido del otro.

-Oye… Espera, ¿Cómo que mas de veinte años?- pregunto consternado el peli gris.

-Es una historia muy larga, andando- contesto Kisame sin perder su camino.

Los otros dos equipos seguían su camino hasta una plaza rodeada de varios edificios, Sakura se acerco a su compañero le hablaba en susurro mientras el otro asentía.

-Escuchen todos- Sakura llamo la atención de los demás haciéndolos detener –Quietos voy a ver si hay gente de la resistencia aquí- Tomo una granada de luz- cierren los Ojos un momento- ordeno.

-¿Pero para que?- pregunto Neji.

-Es una señal clave para que nos puedan ver- dijo ella –Listos- todos asintieron, esa fue su señal, rápidamente lanzo la granada provocando una estallido que ilumino todo a su alrededor por unos instantes.

Todos se volvió en silencio, poco a poco todos abrieron los ojos, la vista se aclaro poco a poco.

-Parece que no funciono- dijo Neji.

-Yo diría que si jajá- escucharon todos otra voz que provenía del techo del edificio frente a ellos –Hola Sakura- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Kisame- dijo ella en susurro y a la vez preparaba su arma, los demás la imitaron –Hinata ten mucho cuidado- se coloco frente a todos.

-así que esa es la perra que nos ha dado problemas- dijo un peli gris que se coloco a lado de Kisame –Vaya si que estamos de suerte y ustedes también-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto neji.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir- continuo Kisame –Es que Sakura y la Hyuga vendrán con nosotros, y aquí será la tumba de los demás- sonrió con burla.

Poco a poco vario exterminadores hicieron presencia frente a ellos, no iban armados pero aun así su batalla aun era de ventaja.

-Espera Kisame- dijo Hidan al observar al resto de los rebeldes –Oigan imbéciles ¿Falta uno de los suyos donde esta?- pregunto con enojo.

Kisame que no había divisado ese detalle se sorprendió, faltaba uno de ellos.

-¿Pero como supieron de nosotros- se pregunto así mismo.

-¡Vayan por…!- grito Hidan pero fue callado al sentir algo clavarse en su pecho.

Sakura sonrió de lado, al ver como una mancha roja se expandía por todo el uniforme negro de aquel sujeto, Kisame auxilio a su compañero y rápidamente busco con la mirada del atacante pero sin éxito hasta que sintió que una bala perforaba su hombro izquierdo, logro divisarlo a lo lejos de su ubicación ahí estaba el ultimo integrante.

sonrió al entender todo, la señal de los rebeldes había sido una fachada para burlar a todos incluso a los exterminadores cegándolos unos segundos para que el otro escapara y se escondiera, había sido un tipo de emboscada.

-Ki-Kisame- llamo su otro compañero que ya comenzaba a escupir sangre.

-¡Todos vayan por ellos y traigan a esas dos!- Ordeno a las maquinas, tomo su auricular –Traigan al cazador- se comunico para apoyarse, dejo al otro en el suelo y saco un arma de su traje –Lo siento pero ya no nos sirves- y de un tiro acabo con la vida de aquel que fue su compañero.

Mientras tanto los demás disparaban para acabar con los exterminadores, Ralph los auxiliaba usando su rifle de largo alcance eliminando algunos, de pronto un cazador se coloco sobre ellos y comenzó a disparar los demás corrían para protegerse, todos se separaron.

HInata y sakura entraron en un edificio protegiéndose un poco de aquellas amenazas.

-Son demasiados- Dijo Hinata

-Tienes razón- luego checo las municiones, eran escasas –Ven – la tomo de la muñeca y salieron a un callejón, se acerco a una alcantarilla –ayúdame – Hinata se acerco a ella y con sus fuerzas retiraron la tapa.

Lograron su cometido, Sakura se despojo de algunas granadas, algunas balas para los rifles y de sus mas valiosas armas, un cuchillo de gran filo junto con una Magnum 357.

-Puedes burlar a los exterminadores enterrando cualquier objeto filoso por su nuca, tendrás unos minutos mientras se desorientan- coloco el cuchillo con funda en el brazo derecho de Hinata y colgó la otra arma al costado de ella –Una manera de que los elimines es acabar con su cerebro con un arma lo bastante potente o ataques su batería que se encuentra en el pecho de ellos- la acomodo y la comenzó a guiar a la alcantarilla.

Hinata desconcertada a lo que sucedía, evitaba entrar a aquel lugar.

-¿pero que pasara con ustedes?- pregunto ella al introducirse al drenaje.

-Debes vivir, no te preocupes por nosotros continua y no mires atrás- dijo Sakura.

Hinata entendió el mensaje era su primera lección, no desaprovecharía el sacrificio que ella y los demás estaban haciendo, de pronto una explosión se escucho alrededor del lugar , Sakura se alejo al ver que un muro de un edificio caía sobre ellas.

La peli azul cayo directo al fondo de las cloacas, el muro que había caído sello lo que había sido su entrada.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba aun con la investigación, no había mas que buscar, así que sin mas dejo a otro a cargo de seguir buscando pistas de los rebeldes, abordo una de la naves tranquilamente.

Dentro de ella llego a su lugar tomo asiento descansando un poco.

-Skynet, necesito los archivos de Sakura Haruno- ordeno frente a una pantalla que era una computadora.

En pocos segundos frente a el aparecieron varias fotos de una mujer peli rosa, toda la ficha técnica de la mujer; edad, lugar de nacimiento, desarrollo Professional, etc. Incluso ah que se dedicaba ella y quienes eran las personas vinculadas a ella, pero algo lo sorprendió, un archivo clasificado con foto donde decía que era una agente secreto del gobierno años atrás pero junto con dos hombres, uno de ellos un rubio de ojos azules y un pelinegro de mirada oscura y seria.

-Vaya que es una caja de monerías esta mujer- dijo para el –Skynet ejecuta prioridad 7B, ahora- las puertas de la nave se cerraron pronto comenzó el despegue.

Los demás veían como se retiraba el Uchiha de ahí y siguieron con su trabajo, pero no fue mucho el continuar ya que una explosión atrajo su atención, la nave se había estrellado no muy lejos de ellos, provocando que explotara y se incendiara, rápidamente todos salieron al lugar del hallazgo, ya que no se trataba de cualquier persona que iba en esa nave, era el hijo del Gobernante…

A lo lejos de ellos entre la maleza una sombra veía como las naves despegaban de hacia lo que ahora eran los restos del Uchiha incendiándose, su plan había resultado nadie lo detecto, así que sin mas se perdió sin ser visto por las naves de rastreo ni por las otras maquinas.

* * *

En un laboratorio bastante lejos de la ciudad de Londres, se encontraba Orochimaru preparando algunos detalles para su trabajo que había sido encargado por Itachi, el mismo Orochimaru se sorprendía del chico por sus grandes invenciones, lo apoyo día y noche para terminar lo que revolucionaria al soldado definitivo en su totalidad.

Se acerco a una cabina que tenia sus puertas selladas mientras por dentro estaba iluminado de rojo, vario tanque de nitrógeno alimentaban a la cabina.

Tecleo unos números en la computadora, la cual era la clave para abrir la cabina, son rio con orgullo ante lo que veía.

-Pronto estara listo- dijo para si.

Dentro de ella la iluminación era escasa pero se podían distinguir dos siluetas entre la oscuridad y la poca iluminación roja, los dos permanecían de pie, su piel era pálida uno de ellos tenia el cabello algo rubio bastante claro por el gas mientras el otro de color negro, ambos abrieron lo que parecía ser sus ojos, pero brillaban intensamente de color rojo…

**Gracias por leer, agradezco a todos por la espera, si gustan dejar un comentario sera muy bien recibido.**

**Nota: En unos dias publicare un Minific de Hinata y Hiashi si gustan a pasar a leerlo. Gracias.**


	7. Eclesiastico V, 4

**Una vez mas hago entrega de otro capitulo, lamento la tardanza por no actualizar pero eñ trabajo me tenian algo entretenido, agradezco a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leer lo que he escrito y a las personas que han dejado su comentario.**

**Naruto y Terminator no me pertenecen.**

**-NARUTO**- POV de las maquinas

-Naruto- Dialogos

-_Naruto-_ Pesamientos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tampoco digas: Yo pequé ¿y qué mal me ha venido por eso? Porque el Altísimo, aunque paciente y sufrido, da el pago merecido. (**__**Eclesiástico V , 4).**_

10 de Septiembre 2025

Una terrible noticia corrió por casi medio mundo, Itachi Uchiha fue declarado muerto el 15 de agosto del 2023 en Transilvania, donde en la nave que abordo se había estrellado provocando la muerte, su cuerpo ardió en llamas quedo irreconocible, su padre Madara, el reconocido gobernante mundial estallo en furia por semejante hecho a su único hijo.

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de aquel gran inventor y científico, pero no solo eso había sucedido Los Rebeldes se prepararon durante diecinueve meses para su gran golpe, liderados por un nuevo líder autoproclamado llamado Danzuo.

Una nueva matanza surgió de nuevo, nuevas naciones se unieron para dar batalla nuevamente contra Madara ya que ahora Bulgaria, Inglaterra y Portugal atacaron con su poder junto con La Resistencia, sin embargo, aun estando preparados contra las amenazas mecánicas no fue lo suficiente, la máxima autoridad no se había quedado de brazos cruzados, nuevos soldados fueron fabricados conocidos como T-700, eran mas rápidos y resistentes, toda esa nueva generación de exterminadores fue hecha por Akasuna No Sasori.

Lo peor fue que todos esos países dejaron de existir al mes del inicio de aquella batalla, ahora la guerra un continuaba entre gente contra gente o contra las maquinas, se decía que los lugartenientes de Hiashi Hyuga habían perecido…

.

Ahora en Berlín, Alemania apenas podía sobrevivir su gente, las batallas eran libradas ahí haciendo caer al país en crisis tratando de vivir o morir, la gente saqueaba, robaba, etc. En el viejo Museo Judío, se encontraba un hombre tendido en su cama, por decir así ya que estaba sobre un cartón con sabanas, al lado de el una mujer rubia se recostaba a su lado tratando de hacer el menor ruido, la rubia se acomodo a un lado de él lo que provoco despertarlo.

-Si intentaras no intentar hacer ruido, créeme podría dormir mejor- dijo el hombre.

-Lo lamento- fingió disculparse la rubia –Por Dios hombre, acabo de hacer guardia y lo que mas quiero hacer por el momento es descansar un poco antes de que amanezca por completo- se quejo contra el hombre que estaba a su lado.

Abrió sus ojos, eran negros como la noche, se levanto de su lugar portaba una playera negra haciendo contraste con su piel blanca, su cabello era negro y alborotado haciéndolo ver misterioso.

-Descansa Tsunade- dijo el pelinegro, él se encamino a la ventana para observar la ciudad aun de noche –Comenzara a llover en una hora- menciono al ver entre la noche las nubes de la próxima tormenta.

-Ya cállate Sasuke quiero dormir- dijo la mujer mientras se cubría con las sabanas improvisadas.

Sasuke ignoro el comentario de ella, guardo silencio y comenzó su guardia, pasaron cerca de diez minutos, miro hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto donde estaban, de pronto se abrió la puerta un hombre cubierto vestido de azul oscuro, que era parte de su uniforme lo cubria casi por completo entro y cerro la puerta tras de él.

-No hagas ruido sino despertaras a su majestad- menciono Sasuke al recién llegado.

El otro miro hacia donde estaba la mujer, luego camino hacia un asador hecha improvisada de una rejilla de ventilador, se retiro el gorro que cubría su cabeza y junto con una gabardina bastante grande, su cabello era rojizo y su piel blanca de ojos aguamarina.

-Pues lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo, tomo su bolso de plástico y vacio el contenido en una sobre una mesa.

-¿Qué haras, Gaara?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Vamos a comer Gato- dijo el pelirrojo –No se quejen es todo lo que pude conseguir por algunas monedas- luego comenzó a cortar en trozos.

Sasuke no dijo mas, permaneció en su lugar en silencio haciendo vigilancia y de vez en cuando Gaara lo observaba mientras cocinaba, veía como se mantenía quieto estando en alerta, Gaara siguió con su tarea y comenzó ah hablar con el moreno.

-Ella esta aquí Sasuke- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- cuestiono el otro.

-Hoy la vi, pero se infiltrado muy bien que me costo reconocerla- dicho eso se giro –También esta Danzuo que ah convocado una reunión, por lo que se, únicamente con los rebeldes en el centro de la ciudad- menciono por ultimo.

-Es bastante raro que él nos haga reunir en ese punto, seremos blanco fácil para las patrullas- hizo una pausa -¿Crees que ella asista?- pregunto a Gaara.

-No lo se, lo mas seguro es que si- dijo el pelirrojo y siguió con su cocina.

-Iré a cerciorarme que sea quien buscamos- dijo el moreno y comenzó a vestirse.

-Entonces nos veremos en dos horas- ordeno el pelirrojo.

Sasuke termino de vestirse y tomo algunas armas para seguridad –Entendido- dijo este al salir por la puerta.

Gaara lo vio salir de ahí, un gran culpa hizo presencia en su cuerpo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sintió así parecía que una nuevamente eso lo hacia sentir el peor de las personas, los fantasmas del pasado habían vuelto creyendo que ya no necesitaban volver y que habían quedado sellados aquel día.

-Tranquilízate Gaara- dijo la mujer que esta aun recostada –A mi también me cuesta, pero igual sabes que él lo quiso así- concluyo ella.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio pensando en como habían participado en semejante acción…

* * *

Una mujer de cabello negro azulado y corto entraba a lo que era su departamento o como decía ella un nido de ratas, en aquel edificio vivían gente de escasos recursos algunos ex soldados de lo que fue la ultima batalla, pero todos trataban de sobrevivir en aquel país que ahora aun siendo propiedad de Madara había caído en el abandono haciendo crecer la inseguridad.

Al entrar se aseguro de no ser perseguida, sus ojos azules miraban con cuidado, traía consigo algunos víveres, al ver que no había señal de alguien cerro con pasadores y candados la puerta luego se dirigió a guardar sus alimentos.

Hace meses había logrado cruzar las fronteras alemanas y aun no había sido descubierta como parte de la resistencia se hizo pasar por sorda-muda así no levantaría demasiadas sospechas y ayudaría en su recorrido para encontrar a Danzuo.

Fuera de aquel edificio llegaron varios camiones blindados de ellos bajaron varios soldados equipados ahora de una armadura para batalla junto con cuatro T-600 equipados con sus armas, un hombre grande de tez azul bajo de su camión era el líder de todo el grupo iba igual de equipado que los demás.

-¿Aquí es donde esta?- pregunto el líder del escuadrón.

-Así es señor Kisame- contesto uno de los soldados.

Kisame sonrió con burla – Rodeen el edificio y envía un grupo de cinco por ella, si intenta escapar no tendrá salida- ordeno.

Todos comenzaron a acatar las ordenes del líder, un equipo entro al edificio equipados se dirigieron al segundo piso los cinco soldados se prepararon, al fondo del pasillo estaba la puerta del departamento de sus victima.

Mientras tanto la chica dentro de aquel cuarto se preparaba su alimento pero se detuvo antes de probar su primer bocado, un presentimiento la hizo detenerse, dejo sus alimento y tomo sus armas, llego a la puerta pego su oído y lo agudizo lo mas que pudo… silencio… pasos… murmullos… pasos lentos… rápidamente se separo de la puerta llego a su cuarto y levanto la cama donde estaba todo su armamento, tomo dos rifles de asalto M-16 junto con unas granadas y dos Berettas, regreso a su cocina que era la mas cercana a su cuarto en improviso un bunker con la mesa y el refrigerador, preparo sus armas y apunto hacia la entrada esperando la siguiente batalla.

-_¿Cómo pudieron encontrarme?-_ se pregunto ella misma.

Fuera del departamento cuatro de los cinco miembros de aquel grupo se encontraban ya frente a la puerta, mientras el otro los cubría desde lejos.

Dos hombres a los lados de la puerta, uno frente a ella para derribarla, y el otro le seguía para cubrir su espalda… 1… 2… 3 el soldado derribo la puerta de una patada, pero desde adentro comenzaron a disparar haciéndolo retroceder con prisa.

-¡Estas rodeada será mejor que te rindas o morirás!- grito un soldado desde afuera, luego hizo unas señas para que otro comenzara el contraataque.

Ahora ellos comenzaron a disparar, la chica se cubría en detrás de la mesa y el refrigerador, no iban a soportar mucho…

El otro soldado estaba al pendiente de los hechos preparado para cualquier atacar, o eso pensó, de pronto alguien lo tomo por sorpresa detrás de él arrojándolo hacia el muro con gran fuerza, el misterioso sujeto iba cubierto con una gabardina larga negra, una capucha del mismo color lo cubría dejando ver un poco su rostro, tomo el lanzagranadas que traía, ahora inconsciente, soldado se dirigió hacia los demás a paso lento.

Los otros no desistían en su ataque no se percataron de que alguien ya los tenia en la mira con la arma lista para usar.

La chica permanecía aun oculta no podía contraatacar fue una emboscada que jamás espero, luego una gran explosión se escucho en la entrada fue arroja un poco por la onda dejándola un poco aturdida por la explosión, se apoyo como pudo para levantarse todo se veía borroso y lleno de polvo, poco a poco logro a distinguir a alguien que se acercaba e intento ella levantar su arma pero por la explosión no se encontraba totalmente en si y cayo al piso quedando sentada, intentó buscar a quien se acercaba pero vio sus pies, estaba frente a ella levanto la vista, vio sus ojos negros debajo de la capucha, una mirada sin sentimientos, el sujeto le ofreció su mano.

-Ven conmigo si quieres vivir- logro escucharlo decir eso.

Ella acepto la ayuda y rápidamente el la levantó o sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¿Estas bien Hyuga Hinata?- pregunto él y la comenzó inspeccionar que no tuviera daño alguno, ella por su parte se quedo atónita se preguntaba como es que sabia su nombre.

Fuera del edificio Kisame escucho la explosión ordeno a todo su equipo entrar, él mismo también se adentro comenzó su camino.

Llego hasta el punto donde había sido la explosión había cinco cuerpos ya en el suelo, Kisame iba acompañado de otros tres por seguridad, entro al departamento que ahora era todo un desastre detrás lo que había sido un refugio había un cuerpo con una gabardina negra, el solo disparo al cuerpo unas cuantas veces.

En el pasillo uno de los cuerpos levanto su mano aclamando ayuda, dos médicos se acercaron y revisaron sus signos, al parecer solo estaba aturdido.

-Señor hay alguien aquí- dijo uno de los médicos presentes.

-Si aun sirve llévatelo y trátenlo, sino es así ya sabes que hacer no me sirven de nada que vengan heridos- dijo el líder que se acerco al cuerpo que acababa de rematar para verificar.

-Esta bien señor, parece que solo esta aturdido no tiene ninguna herida- comento el medico y se retiro llevando consigo al soldado –Toma- le dijo al herido para cambiar su mascarilla de batalla por una de oxigeno.

Kisame giro el cuerpo, no lo creía no era a quien buscaba, el cuerpo era de un hombre comenzó a inspeccionar por todos lados…

Otro soldado dio señal de vida los medico no tardaron en ir atenderlo, parecía más grave que el anterior, lo levantaron y lo sentaron como pudieron le retiraron la mascarilla.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el medico al comenzar a evaluarlo.

-Si… pu-puedo quedarme… con… necesito para… respirar- contesto el paciente.

El medico rápidamente le coloco la mascara y siguió con su chequeo, el soldado tomo su arma dejándola aun lado de él… Kisame llego a lo que era un habitación parecía algo normal, visualizo todo, sabia que ella estaba aquí no había error alguno removió el colchón de la cama.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rio malévolamente…

Debajo de aquella cama se encontraba el cuerpo de uno de sus soldados sin vida y sin uniforme.

-¡Rápido salgan por ella!- ordeno a sus acompañantes no se hicieron esperar salieron rápido donde ya los medico llevaban a un soldado herido.

-Deténganse- ordeno un soldado ha los médicos –Apártense de ella-

Los médicos se hicieron a un lado sin reprochar ya que podrían morir, aquel soldado herido se detuvo en pie dándoles la espalda, Kisame hizo presencia ante todos aplaudiendo.

-Felicidades Hyuga- dijo Kisame deteniendo su acción –No esperaba eso de ti, muéstrate – ordeno él todos se pusieron en guardia.

Aquel sujeto se dio la vuelta lentamente se retiro la mascarilla dejando su rostro descubierto en su totalidad, mirada viajo hasta el líder de aquel escuadrón que ahora se encontraba sorprendido ante lo que veía.

-Tu… -articulo Kisame –Tu… deberías estar muerto, yo te mate… nosotros te matamos- no cabía del asombro por la tremenda sorpresa.

Sasuke sonrió de lado –Te equivocaste- con gran precisión alzo su arma y acabo uno a uno con de los soldados presentes, esto desato un batalla logrando la atención de todos llevándolos a participar…

* * *

Hinata observo que el edificio estaba totalmente rodeado los exterminadores estaban listos para atacar, caminaba lentamente con ayuda de un rescatista, eran demasiados los soldados sin contar a los T-600 jamás hubiera podido salir viva de ahí de no haber sido por la ayuda de aquel sujeto.

Llego a la ambulancia que se encontraba mas alejada de todos los camiones de combate, recupero su posición y tomando desprevenido a su acompañante lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, rápidamente tomo su precaución para correr hacia el camión donde transportaban a los exterminadores, no le tomo mucho en llegar dentro de aquel vehículo había una pequeña matriz que controlaba por lo menos los que se encontraban cerca de ahí.

Una vez dentro saco de su chaleco un disco duro que conecto a la computadora, comenzó a trabajar rápido antes de que fuera tarde.

-Jajajajaja Así regresaste del infierno para vengarte- dijo Kisame, luego abrió fuego con su arma –Por lo menos me hubieras avisado, no acostumbro a matar dos veces al mismo imbécil-

-Te quería dar una sorpresa- contesto Sasuke al igual que su contraataque.

Todo el lugar tenia hoyos por la balas que iban y venían, Kisame ordeno no interferir a lo que era toda la patrulla a su mando.

-Demonios- dijo en susurro Kisame, se había quedado sin municiones –Oye inútil que tal si lo hacemos como hombres, un mano a mano- propuso a su enemigo.

Sasuke no lo dudo y se descubrió ante el otro -¿Que esperas?- dijo soltando su arma.

Kisame salió de donde se ocultaba soltó su arma y salió tras de Sasuke comenzando una pelea a mano limpia, la ventaja la tenia Kisame ya que era mas grande que el pelinegro golpeaba con fuerza.

Sasuke bajo hasta las piernas de su otro, las tomo de ahí con sus brazos y lo levanto hacia el techo haciendo chocar la cabeza de Kisame haciendo lo desorientar un poco y caer al suelo, Sasuke lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo pero fue empujado por las piernas de Kisame… Los dos se levantaron del suelo.

-_Algo no esta bien aquí_- Pensó Kisame al ver que su enemigo se levantaba sin esfuerzo alguno -_¿Pero que…?_- observo los ojos de Sasuke que se habían vuelto rojos y volvían a su color –_Es un demonio_- Tomo fuerzas y volvió a ir tras de Sasuke – ¡Te voy a matar desgraciado!- levanto uno de sus puños.

Todo se detuvo parecía que el fin había llegado… Sasuke detuvo el golpe con una mano y sin esfuerzo, lo presiono hasta romperle los nudillos luego para romperle el brazo por completo haciendo gritar a Kisame de dolor.

Por otra parte, aun dentro de l edificio, estaba custodiado por hombres de Kisame aun esperaban la orden para entrar aunque se podía escuchar que había una pelea, aun así no podían desobedecer ninguna orden de el ya que incluso podían ser asesinados por su propio capitán, siguieron en espera.

La puerta de la entra principal del edificio estallo, todos los soldados se colocaron en sus puesto de ataque solo polvo y humo se podía ver, escucharon unos pasos duros y fuertes de ahí una larga espera de ver quien los había atacado, nada no aparecía nadie, todos en alerta con sus armas dispuestas a usar.

Esa cosa veía todo de color rojo su visión era perfecta, no se les escapo a ninguno comenzó a enumerar a todos los que se encontraban por lo menos a los próximos treinta metros, el polvo y el humo no era problema, veintisiete fueron en total, los veía todos en guardia.

**-MODO DE COMBATE-** levanto su arma y avanzo con lentitud inicio la batalla.

Cada uno de los que custodiaba la entrada disparo ante la amenaza pero era imposible detenerlo, un T-600 estaba atacándolos a diestra y siniestra todos comenzaron a caer menos esa maquina eso alerto al resto que se encontraba en el siguiente piso.

La tarea termino y detuvo su arma –**CERO POR CIENTO DE AMENAZA- **diagnostico el terreno no hubo problema, todos estaban acabados siguió su camino logro detectar a mas.

Kisame ya hacia en suelo su rostro lleno de heridas y ensangrentado, sin contar que tenia algunas costillas rotas y su brazo derecho estaba deshecho, se arrastro como pudo quería ver la cara de aquel sujeto. Sasuke se acerco a uno de los cuerpos inertes y tomo una Beretta que aun estaba sin usar, corto para cargar el cañón y se acerco hasta estar frente al Kisame.

-Je… ¿Piensas que con eso me vas a detener?- pregunto con ironía aun estando herido.

Sasuke no respondió solo lo miro de manera fría y calculadora.

-Antes de que termines… - Kisame metió su mano dentro de su chaleco y empuño dirigiéndose a Sasuke –Dale esto por mí-

Sasuke se inclino un poco hacia el, tomo el puño con su mano esperando el encargo antes de acabarlo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver que le era entregado un par de seguros…

-Nos vemos en el infierno imbécil- se despidió Kisame antes de comenzar a reír como desquiciado.

El pelinegro comenzó su carrera no sabia cuanto tiempo tenia para que todo estallara, salió de la habitación hasta las escaleras de servicio no le importaba quien se encontrara.

Hinata había entrado a Skynet gracias a la unidad pirata que habían desarrollado los rebeldes hace poco, pudo desconectar a los exterminadores e infiltrarse como uno de ellos, todo estaba controlado desde el camión matriz que había llegado junto con los exterminadores. Gracias a lo que había hecho recibía información incluso podía ver lo que aquel T-600 hacia como si estuviera ella misma en ese momentos

Una fuerte explosión se escucho hasta donde ella se encontraba, tomo su arma y salió en busca de su compañero esperaba encontrarlo vivo.

Sasuke se levanto de los escombros provocados por la explosión, no creía que aquel paquete fuera de una gran carga explosiva, se logro poner de pie estaba un poco aturdido miro a su alrededor, casi no había muros, se acerco aun gran hoyo que se hizo con el ultimo ataque de Kisame.

-Maldito- dijo al no ver ni un cuerpo y mucho menos la habitación.

Giro rápidamente apuntando con la única arma que traía consigo, a lo lejos se encontraba la mujer que había ayudado escapar.

-Creí que ya estarías lo bastante lejos de aquí como te ordene- menciona mientras bajaba su arma, la mujer se acerca lentamente.

-Nunca he dejado a un soldado solo- contesto ella, se acerco a el –Jamás hubieras salido solo- observo todo el campo de batalla.

-Tenia el ochenta y cinco por ciento de salir con vida- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues yo acabe con el otro quince por ciento- contesto ella luego lo miro.

Sasuke permanecía callado y frio, ella lo observaba no sabia de donde o cuando pero su rostro lo había visto antes.

-Vámonos debemos llegar con mi grupo- dijo Sasuke luego se giro para salir de ese lugar.

Hinata lo siguió aun con ese pensamiento en donde lo había visto, pero le tomo poca importancia y siguió su camino junto a el, al salir tomaron uno de los camiones partiendo hacia el centro de la ciudad, nadie sospecharía de la unidad ya que había varios camiones así patrullando lo que ahora era una ciudad llena de inseguridad…

* * *

San Petersburgo, Rusia

En las una de las bases de Skynet se encontraba el Líder mundial, Madara Uchiha, desde el comienzo de otras de sus batallas había tenido la idea de levantar varias instalaciones por el mundo de Skynet, no le era difícil de manejar.

-Poco a poco el mundo cede a mis pies- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la pantalla de su computadora –corran como los cobardes que son jajajajaja- veía en su pantalla las imágenes que le mostraba su ejercito mecánico de plena batalla contra La resistencia.

Todo enemigo era ejecutado al instante y sin piedad, mujeres hombres e incluso niños que pertenecían a esa organización perecían, a Madara no le importaba ya el cubrir más sus actos, con eso demostraba su terrible poder.

Una mujer peli azul junto con un peli naranja entró a la oficina de su jefe situándose frente a él.

-Señor, tenemos noticia de Kisame- hablo la mujer.

Madara solo su mirada oscura, cosa que intimido a los otros dos –Continua- ordeno a la mujer mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

-Fallo en su misión, pero…- hablo la mujer pero rápidamente fue interrumpida por su superior.

-¡¿Fallo?- grito con furia –Saben que no acepto fallas, ordena que regrese Konan- dijo Madara.

-Se autodestruyo Señor, nadie sobrevivió junto con el según lo reporto un comando Alemán, únicamente los exterminadores siguen intactos- reporto Konan.

El pelinegro solo tomo aire para controlar un poco la ira que había surgido, volvió a su lugar y comenzó a trabajar en su computadora.

-Lárgate ahora e investiga que hay de Hanabi y de Sasori- Ordeno a la mujer que inmediatamente se retiro de la oficina dejando a los dos hombres.

Madara siguió con su tarea, de pronto abrió los ojos no creía lo que estaba viendo en ese momento y que noto el otro hombre.

-¿Pasa algo Señor?- pregunto el peli naranja.

-Observa con cuidado esto Pein- dijo Madara.

Pein se acerco a la pantalla, mientras observaba Madara se había levantado a mirar por su ventana.

-Entonces era verdad lo que nuestras fuentes decían, sin duda es Hinata- dijo Pein después de ver lo que un exterminador había grabado con su visión.

-Observa bien, por el momento Hinata no es la protagonista de ese video- Madara aun permanecía con su vista hacia la ventana.

Pein volvió a ver el video, había mucho polvo de pronto salió una mujer buscando a alguien entre unos escombros que entre ellos salió un sujeto, de pronto se llevo también una gran sorpresa, aquel hombre mostro un poco su rostro que para Pein no le fue difícil de reconocer.

-¿Cómo es posible?- dijo ante la sorpresa vista.

-No lo sé, pero parece ser que también los muertos han venido a ayudar- menciono Madara.

* * *

Berlín, Alemania

El día se torno gris y lluvioso como Sasuke lo había dicho llevaban unos minutos caminando junto con Hinata hacia el centro de la ciudad, caminaban entre la gente y la lluvia nadie los reconocía gracias a las sus grandes ropas holgadas.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto la mujer mientras veía la espalda de su compañero.

-En unos momentos s habrá una reunión de La Resistencia en el centro de la ciudad- contesto Sasuke sin detener su paso.

Al escuchar eso, Hinata detuvo su paso, unos pasos más adelante Sasuke se detuvo y se giro a verla.

-¿Por qué demoras nuestro curso?- pregunto él.

Hinata guardo un poco de silencio y tomo un poco de aire y miro con seriedad a su compañero.

-Se que habrá una reunión pero no pienso asistir- dijo ella –El general Danzuo está planeando algo- menciono.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- cuestiono el pelinegro.

-Danzuo va a entregar a La Resistencia- concluyo ella de manera seria.

Sasuke ya no cuestiono más y se mantuvo de pie y al margen de la situación que había surgido.

-¿Qué Hacemos?- pregunto Sasuke después de unos minutos.

-Nada, Madara debe tener preparado un ejército de maquinas- contesto ella –Debemos buscar a todo apoyo posible- sugirió ella.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- cuestiono de nuevo Sasuke

-Danzuo quiere terminar ya esta guerra no importa el precio- contesto ella.

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa antes de que mi grupo llegue con ellos- dijo Sasuke y comenzó de nuevo su caminar, Hinata le siguió.

-¿Quién está tu grupo?- pregunto ella sin detener su paso.

-Somos de los últimos cinco generales después de su padre- dijo el –Tsunade y Gaara formamos un equipo- concluyo.

Los dos siguieron su camino sin ya detenerse, la lluvia arremetió con un poco mas de fuerza pero eso a ninguno de los dos les importo, faltaban algunas calles para llegar al viejo Museo Judío de la ciudad.

-¿Quiénes son los otros generales?- pregunto Hinata.

-Sakura Haruno es una más y se encuentra en Argentina en busca de su hermana- contesto él.

-¿Y el otro?- prosiguió ella.

-Me es desconocida la información de ultimo general- Siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquel edificio –Hemos llegado- confirmo Sasuke.

Entraron a un cuarto dentro de ella se encontraban dos personas, una mujer de cabello rubio y un hombre pelirrojo que inmediatamente se colocaron en guardia al ver a los otros dos dentro de aquel cuarto.

-Eres tu – dijo la rubia mientras guardaba su arma, y terminaba de colocarse su uniforme –La próxima toca la puerta, ¿Qué acaso no tienes modales?- pregunto molesta al pelinegro.

Los nuevos inquilinos se retiraron sus capuchas mostrando sus identidades.

-He vuelto- dijo Sasuke, luego dejo a la vista a su acompañante.

Los otros miraron a la mujer acompañaba a Sasuke, llevaban mucho tiempo sin encontrarla.

-General Hyuga, bienvenida a nuestra unidad- saludo oficialmente el pelirrojo –Soy Gaara Sabaku No, de las fuerzas especiales-

Hinata asintió después de que se presentara el pelirrojo.

-Tsunade Senju, brigada médica- se presento – Creí que no la volveríamos a ver, llevamos mucho tiempo tras de su pista-

-Lamento los inconvenientes pero hay otra cosa más importante por el momento que deben saber- dijo la Hyuga, los demás guardaron silencio…

* * *

La lluvia comenzó a caer en toda la ciudad mientras en el Museo central de la ciudad gran parte del agente se reunía, gran parte de La Resistencia se encontraba ahí por ordenes de su hasta ahora Capitán.

La gente murmuraba acerca de esa reunión otros, civiles, habían asistido ya que iban en busca de refugio y protección, aquel edificio tenia gran movimiento en su interior.

Un hombre de cabello castaño se encontraba en el tercer piso, su ojo derecho se escondía tras un parche y con su uniforme correspondiente para combate, escuchaba y veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, soldado un lado a otro para los preparativos de su reunión.

-_Wir sind bereit, Sir _– dijo un soldado alemán al castaño.

El castaño solo asintió afirmando el mensaje, volvió su vista hacia la multitud por un momento para luego dirigirse hacia una de las habitaciones.

Un niño acompañado de su madre se encontraban buscando lugar para descansar dentro de aquel lugar, al no ver nada disponible tomaron asiento en el suelo como otra gente lo hacía, a un lado de ellos dos un sujeto cubierto de grandes ropas hasta la cabeza los acompaño.

-Mama- dijo el pequeño a su madre

-Tranquilo, aquí adentro estaremos a salvo- contesto la madre para luego acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

No muy lejos de esa escena la dueña de unos ojos perlados había visto y escuchado por esos civiles.

Dentro de una de las habitaciones se encontraban reunidos dos hombres únicamente.

-Pronto acabara esto Danzuo- hablo uno de ellos de cabellera rubia y larga –Madara te estará muy agradecido por entregarle a la Hyuga- concluyo.

-Todo por el bien de la humanidad y de un mundo con paz- dijo el castaño.

-¿No importa que te tachen de traidor?- pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

-Hay veces que tenemos que hacer sacrificios no importa que tan grande sea- dijo Danzuo dirigiéndose a la salida –Hoy tendrán a la chica- luego abandono el lugar.

En la cara del rubio se formo una macabra sonrisa –Tienes razón ah veces hay que sacrificar- luego tomo el mismo camino que el otro.

Danzuo llego hasta su puesto dispuesto a hablar ante toda la gente, cuando antes de eso alguien se le adelanto.

-¡Hola!- se escucho un grito en todo el lugar.

Se volvió un silencio sepulcral, todos miraron hacia la parte más alta del edificio, un hombre vestido de negro y de cabellera larga y rubia.

-Todos sean bienvenidos- prosiguió el sujeto –Me presento… Soy Deidara integrante de la organización Akatsuki- toda la gente comenzó a murmurar, algunos rebeldes tomaron sus armas apuntando hacia el enemigo, por parte de los civiles comenzaron a aterrorizarse.

-Je… Madara está muy contento por hacer trato con ustedes- siguió hablando, eso alerto a Danzuo mientras el resto de los que escuchaban no daban crédito a lo anterior –Debería decir que es por el trato que tiene con Danzuo –Concluyo.

Todos se pusieron histéricos ante la noticia, Danzuo estaba en aprietos.

-Pero no hay que preocuparse… - en la parte superior del edificio lo protegía una cúpula de cristal donde se podía hacia el exterior –Pronto todos dejaran de sufrir – entre las nubes un Cazador aéreo descendía, detrás de Deidara tres exterminadores armados aparecieron -¡MATENLOS A TODOS!- grito con euforia.

El Cazador abrió fuego hacia la zona terrestre a la vez liberaba exterminadores, toda la gente comenzó a huir y otros a combatir contra las maquinas.

-¡Eso no estaba planeado!- grito Danzuo a Deidara, pero este solo se hecho a reír.

Los exterminadores no tenían problemas aunque eran pocos, varios soldados caían en batalla al igual que civiles inocentes, la gente gritaba nadie esperaba eso.

Deidara observaba la matanza hasta que algo que le pareció extraño, un sujeto con grandes ropas caminaba casi en dirección suya.

Se coloco lo mas cerca hacia su objetivo, el rubio, se coloco firme y se retiro rápido sus holgadas ropas, en sus manos cargaba un lanzagranadas tomo posición rápida y apunto para luego disparar.

-Con un dem…- dijo Deidara antes de que la explosión lo alcanzara.

Hinata descargo su arma, había sido un buen tiro, tomo su intercomunicador.

-Tenemos unos momentos para sacar a todos de aquí, cambio- hablo ella mientras busca refugio contra las maquinas –_Entendido, ahora nos hacemos cargo de la ruta de escape, el apoyo no tarda en llegar, cambio_- recibió noticia de sus compañeros.

Tomo su arma luego comenzó a apoyar y a proteger a la gente de aquellos mercenarios mecánicos.

Por otro lado Gaara se había unido en la batalla en busca de Danzuo y Deidara, la información de Hinata había sido acertada de que habría una reunión pero con otros fines tal vez incluso más de las que Danzuo pensaba.

Tsunade llevo a todos los civiles posibles al sótano de aquel edificio según su compañero le había dicho, existían una cloacas en la parte más baja de aquel lugar.

-No se detengan continúen y no se separen- Ordeno ella a todo la gente que le seguía, no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que los alcanzaran o derrumbaran el edificio completo sepultándolos, ella tomo su auricular –Sasuke ¿Dónde rayos estas?- pregunto sin detenerse, atravesó una puerta dentro de ella era solo un cuarto oscuro y se acerco al fondo de esta –_Estoy detrás de ti cubriéndolos_- recibió respuesta, retiro una lona que cubría su salida de aquel lugar, al retirarla quedo consternada –Sasuke hay un problema aquí- hablo ella a su compañero, su única salida estaba sellada con una rejilla donde solo las ratas podían salir y entrar.

Sasuke escucho lo último de Tsunade –No puede ser- dijo en voz baja, se dirigió con uno de los rebeldes –Cúbreme, hay problemas en la salida- el otro solo asintió y siguió en la batalla disparando.

Sasuke tomo camino hacia Tsunade, con precaución y disparando su arma.

La rubia junto intentaba retirar la rejilla pero le era inútil y no contaban con tiempo, una mujer entre la multitud se unió a ayudarla pero ni siquiera lograron su objetivo.

-Vamos a morir- se escucho la voz de otra mujer entrando en pánico haciendo alterar al resto.

-Eso no ocurrirá así que tranquilícense- dijo Tsunade para evitar un caos.

Sasuke llego ante toda la gente -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto.

-La salida está sellada- contesto la rubia y señalo la rejilla –Es reciente al parecer-.

Sasuke se acerco y tomo la rejilla, Tsunade hizo lo mismo para ayudarlo. Junto comenzaron a jalar con sus fuerzas hasta retirarlo por completo, Sasuke se deshizo de la reja.

-Sigue con ellos, iré apoyar a los otros- Sasuke salió sin dejarla hablar.

Todo aquel edificio se convirtió en un campo de batalla incluso fuera del edificio un Cazador Aéreo contraatacaba, y que decir en el interior, los exterminadores asesinaban sin piedad y pocos de esas maquinas eran destruidas.

Deidara caminaba entre los pasillos apoyándose en el muro para no caer, mientras caminaba iba dejando un rastro de sangre-

-Maldita desgraciada te matare- dijo con furia mientras caminaba y trataba de detener la sangre, además de que su brazo derecho había sido mutilado en aquel ataque.

-Así no era como habíamos acordado- dijo una voz a espaldas de el –Lo tienes bien merecido- concluyo.

El rubio solo golpeo el muro con su mano disponible -¡Ya cállate!- volteo a ver a quien le había hablado -¿Ahora qué quieres?, ¿Vas a matarme?- pregunto.

-Aunque te lleve vivo o muerto de nada me servirá, estoy condenado- se acerco el castaño.

-Entonces yo los llevare- escucharon una tercera voz –Ustedes deciden, vivos o muertos- se apareció un pelirrojo.

Deidara y Danzuo observaron al otro que se les acercaba, el pelirrojo acomodo su arma caminaba con cuidado.

-¡Eso lo veremos!- anuncio Deidara y a la vez saco su arma para atacar, Danzuo por lo tanto también decidió atacar no tenia de otra que escapar y así comenzó otro encuentro.

Hinata combatía con todo el arsenal con el que contaba pero no era suficiente pronto acabarían con las municiones, Sasuke llego a ayudar.

-¡Abajo!- ordeno Sasuke.

Ella solo se cubrió, observo como Sasuke dispara su Sniper BMG 50, lo hacía sin problema alguno ya que por lo que ella veía cada bala llegaba a las cabezas de esas maquinas.

Sasuke se cubrió para recargar –Hay que deshacernos del Cazador- dijo él.

Hinata observo atreves de los huecos del techo que aquella nave no se había retirado sino al contrario, esa cosa disparaba hacia ellos.

-Hay que hacerlo- dijo ella, luego se oculto un poco mas y de un pequeño carrito que había sido cubierto por ropas viejas saco un lanzacohetes –Fue una buena idea pasar como mendigo…- el solo sonrió de lado –Tengo solo un tiro necesito que me cubran- ordeno ella.

El asintió, por medio de señas aviso a otros de los Rebeldes, todos entendieron su mensaje –Cuando digas- menciono este.

Hinata apoyo el arma en su hombro, se levanto de su lugar y corrió hacia el centro, el resto de los demás comenzaron a atraer la atención de las maquinas y otros la cubrían, Sasuke comenzó a seguirla unos metros más atrás mientras la cubría.

Ella llego a un terreno donde tenia completa visibilidad de la nave, tomo posición y preparo su arma, tomo unos segundos para disparar el explosivo.

Una explosión retumbo en todo el lugar, aquella nave comenzó a perder equilibrio y altura, destruyo todo el techo, Hinata comenzó a correr al igual que los otros para cubrirse.

Corrió con todo lo que podía con sus fuerzas -_¡Rayos!_- al ver que le era más imposible llegar a un lugar seguro, de pronto sintió como era cargada, era Sasuke quien había llegado a auxiliarla.

El Cazador se precipito por completo en tierra llevando consigo algunos exterminadores y provocando un gran desastre derribando parte del edificio…

* * *

Sur-América,

Una explosión seguido de varios disparos se escuchaban en el pasillo de aquel viejo lugar, Sakura se encontraba tendida en el suelo herida de bala y trataba de mantenerse consiente ya que además de que su enfermedad le estaba pasando factura, quería ver quien era aquel les había salvado, tanto a ella como a su equipo y su recién protegida.

Poco a poco el humo se disipaba, aun así con la noche era poco visible poder ver bien, comenzaba a ver borroso. Un par de puntos rojos la hicieron mantenerse alerta.

-_U… un… exterminador_- pensó ella al instante, seguido se escucharon pasos y aquellos puntos rojos desaparecieron, los pasos se detuvieron.

Un hombre, alto, rubio y… Sakura cayó desmayada ante tal sorpresa.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer

Disculpa la tardanza Maribel... Mantendre lo mas actualizado la histori y gracias por tu comentario, de igual manera a todo que pase a leerlo. Gracias-


	8. Aviso

Hi. La verdad es que siento que no será de mucha ayuda esto, pero debo sumarme a la causa, ya que encuentro que es super injusto que nos borren exelentes historias solo porque se desea aplicar censura.

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Crhismas-Machine

Este aviso permanecera en tiempo indefinido. Gracias


End file.
